


Imperia

by itouchedthefire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Takes Care of Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Archer Alec Lightwood, Assassination Attempt(s), Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Being the king sucks, F/M, Good Friend Catarina Loss, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, How Do I Tag, Insecure Magnus Bane, King Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Magnus Bane & Luke Garroway Friendship, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Minor Character Death, Powerful Magnus Bane, Prince Magnus Bane, Protective Jace Wayland, Slow To Update, Soulmates Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouchedthefire/pseuds/itouchedthefire
Summary: When Alec Lightwood traveled to the Capitol for his Initiation as an Archer for the Royal Order, he couldn't have known that his destiny was closely tied to Prince Magnus.Being two weeks away from his Coronation, Prince Magnus thinks he knows how his life will play out. He just didn't expect destiny to throw him a soulmate.Now, the heir of the throne of Edom has to choose: his kingdom, his people or the man his soul chose."You and I, we can build an empire"
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Hodge Starkweather, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Clary Fray & Luke Garroway, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane & Camille Belcourt, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 48
Kudos: 96





	1. Of Archers and Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Malec fanfic (yaay) and also my first fanfic in English (double yaay). So, ~disclaimer~ English is not my first language and grammar is my worst enemy, so apologies for grammar mistakes :) This is also not beta read.  
> Oh, one last thing: if you enjoy listening to music whilst reading, I'd recomend "Far Across the Land" for this particular chapter.  
>  Hope you guys like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Malec fanfic (yaay) and also my first fanfic in English (double yaay). So, ~disclaimer~ English is not my first language and grammar is my worst enemy, so apologies for grammar mistakes :) This is also not beta read.  
> Oh, one last thing: if you enjoy listening to music whilst reading, I'd recomend "Far Across the Land" for this particular chapter.  
> Hope you guys like it!

The headache that had woke him up seemed to get worse every time the carriage turned. The young lord did not like to travel in carriages, especially the long travels to the Capitol, but they had started to get recurrent, since the young man had finished his studies a couple months ago.  
Lord Alexander Lightwood, son of the Duke of Idris, was in the middle of his last trip with such tittle. He had trained for ten years and now, at the brink of his eighteenth birthday, would give up his position to enter the Royal Archers Order. “There’s no space in the Order for titles”, he remember his mentor say. “In war, no one will care if you’re a king, a duke or a lord, and neither should you.”  
Alexander had abandoned his regal name in the first’s months of training. He was just Alec, apprentice to the great and mysterious Archer Hogde, nothing more. As the oldest son of the Duke of Idris, he felt pressured into the obligations and etiquette of a noble family. His younger sister, Lady Isabelle, was a so much better fit for that life, and had taken the position of future Duchess with enormous grace. Alec, in the other hand, was never able to feel the realization that he felt while travelling though the Kingdom with nothing more than his horse and his bow inside of his father’s office.  
The Lightwoods where an old and powerful family, coming from direct descendants of the Kingdom of Edom founders. The many weddings between the royal family and Alec’s ancestors had made them extremely close. Marrying into the Lightwoods, such fortunate person would have very similar benefits to what they would get if they married the Prince himself. Alexander was courted before he even knew what a marriage was, and the same happened to his younger siblings. Lady Isabelle knew how to take advantage of her position, pleasuring herself with lords and counts of their region. Lord Jace also used to take advantage of their name, but now only mentioned one name in the letters he wrote. The youngest of the Lightwoods, Lord Max, had not yet been introduced to the Court. However, it was clear to Alec that the same destiny awaited his baby brother.  
Alec took a deep breath, his eyes travelling through the familiar places that had started to vanish. He knew that Aequum, his horse, was quietly following the carriage alongside his siblings’ horses, but he missed the animal. Raised to be fast, disciplined and precise, Aequum had been Alec’s companion for six years. He came to Alec’s life as a gift by his mentor Hogde on the day that the apprentice left for his first solo mission, and ever since then, they had seen every corner of Edom together.  
His mother thought it was rather sad that he considered the horse his best friend. However, the archer understood that that animal had been trained to watch out for signs without any command, and Aequum was no common horse. It was his best friend, and it did not need to be a human to do so.  
-Isabelle – he heard his brother scream. Looking to the side, Alec saw Jace and Isabelle distracted by a cards game, using Alec’s deck of Spanish playing cards. Jace’s one has marks all over it, explained his sister when she asked for the cards. “Yours does too, but he doesn’t know what they mean”.  
“Two gold cards?” He asked once he realized what game they were playing. Scopa was one of his favorites, even though it was hard to find someone who knew how to play.  
“And the Bello!” celebrated Isabelle, proudly showing of the seven of gold. “Enough points for me to win this round.”  
“Again” said Jace bitterly, snatching the seven of swords with his eight of cups “How it comes that you taught her better than me, Alec?”  
The oldest laughed. He did not get a lot of free time with his siblings, since his trained requested that he lived a great portion of his growing years in Hodge’s cabin, which was far away from the house, but Alec never allowed that they forgot they had someone. He was tough and quiet, and would rarely sneak out during the summer nights (and yet he was great at it), but he was their older brother. Lord and Lady Lightwood did not need anyone, but when Jace and Isabelle needed someone, they knew Alec would be there.  
Card games where the simplest thing that connected them. Alec knew a variety, because according to his mentor, “the drunk talks, the drunk player tells”. Teaching his siblings how to play was one of his favorite things.  
“Don’t hold that ten, Jace” he instructed once they had reached the final cards “If you do, she’ll be able to get everything”.  
“Yes sir” Jace said jokingly, laying the little king illustrated card just to get it back in the next move with the five of gold. “After your Initiation, I still get to call you Alec, right?”  
“Of course” Alec responded, fiddling with his brother blonde hair “You won’t be able to call me Lord Alexander whilst I’m working.”  
“Which will be almost all of the time” the Lady complemented, her eyes showing a little sadness when she focused them in the cards in her hand.  
“Izzy…” the archer called, using the nickname he knew she loved.  
“Don’t, Alec” she dropped the cards in the seating beside her and took her brother’s hands in hers “I am nothing but proud of you. You have no idea of the pride I have in being a Royal Archer’s sister” she pulled the man into a tight hug “Don’t you dare to let my selfish sadness interfere with your happiness, you hear me?”  
“Loud and clear” Alec said, looking first at Izzy, and then at Jace “I’ll stay close to Idris”  
“You’ll go where the King needs you, brother” Jace corrected him “and if it is the Kings wish to keep you close to home, Alicante will be waiting”.

Magnus took a deep, long breath while playing with the little specks of blue magic between his fingers. As heir to the throne, he should be keeping his magic untouched until his big presentation after proclaimed King within two weeks, and not using it in “useless things”, as his father would describe it. However, he found himself extremely bored in that particular meeting, and resorted to his magic to stay awake. This particular meeting was to discuss the plan of action once he was King and many options were brought up. The one now up to vote included visits to the different dukes during the first two weeks of his reign, then a triumphal return to the Capitol and the announcement of his fiancé. Just by the looks of Duke Belcourt, the one who idealized the plan, the Prince understood that the most obvious name to the spouse of Edom’s King was Camille Belcourt.  
He sighed. Camille was a good kid, great company for drinks, but Magnus did not want her as his wife, not as Edom’s queen, and definitely not as the one he would spend his life with. On top of that, the betrayal during the last summer was still a sore wound in Magnus’s pride.  
“Magnus!”  
The Prince looked at his father, who stared daggers at him. King Asmodeus was known for being extremely strict, and his son was not an exception.  
“Yes, father?” he asked, keeping himself firm against everything in him pleading for the opposite.  
“Should I ask what is to you more important than Lord Graymark’ proposal?” the King pronounced severely “Or should I make you speak what kept you from paying attention to what matters most?”  
“It won’t happen again, father” Magnus felt his skin blush when he looked at the lord “Please, tell me again”  
“I invited Your Highness to accompany me during an Archer’s Initiation” Lord Graymark said “This one is from Idris and was trained by non-other than Archer Hogde”.  
“A Archer from Idris?” the Prince asked, “I thought they were all loyal to the Lightwoods”  
“Wouldn’t it be their oldest son, would it?” Duke Belcourt chirped in “I heard he was training”  
“Alexander, yes” Lord Graymark nodded “He received the ten years training and is willing to give his title away to join the Order”  
“Jace Lightwood is one of our new soldier, isn’t he?” the King said, “Could it be that they won’t continue the line?”  
“They have a younger son, Your Majesty, Max Lightwood” the High Warlock, Lorenzo, made sure to be heard “He hasn’t been presented to the Court, but his birth was announced nine years ago”  
“They also have a daughter, Lady Isabelle” Lord Graymark complemented “For what I know, she is promised to marry a lord from a smaller land”  
“What a waste” said the King “We could use a marriage with a Lightwood in this generation”.  
Magnus saw how uncomfortable that made Duke Belcourt, and he could understand why. For years, the courtships kept arriving for the Prince, and Camille seemed to be the only one that made any sort of advancement. That, of course, if Lady Catarina Loss was not on the picture. However, coming from a smaller lordship, Lady Catarina would not be any sort of threat to Lady Camille.  
“It would be an honor to partake in the Initiation” he pronounced, looking first at Lord Graymark, and then his dad “I’m sure Lord Alexander will have some fascinating story that will inspire me for the presentation”  
Asmodeus eyes shined and the Prince smiled at his father’s approval. If there was one thing the King loved it was when the Court remembered of just how powerful the royal family was.  
“I’m sure he will” the King said finally “Now, Magnus, you shall leave. I have personal matters to discuss with the Court”  
The prince nodded and bowed to his father before leaving the room. He could sense his two personal guards following his every move and that made him sigh again. He was tired; his thick wool waistcoat was just a little too hot for the everyday warmer climate in Edom, and the guards were becoming more and more invasive of his personal space. He clenched his jaw, and like that made his way to his chambers. At arrival, the prince turned to one of the guards and asked, firm yet kind:  
“Find Sir Fell and Lady Loss, please. Request them to meet me in my personal solar. Your companion can walk me there alone.”  
The guard hesitated for a moment, looking at his partner before bowing and leaving to make as the prince wished. The two requested by Magnus were not hard to find, mainly because both of them worked around the Queen’s garden, and the prince’s personal solar was less than 20 steps away from where the guard had left, so it was safe enough to leave him only accompanied by one.  
The remaining guard was ordered to wait outside. Magnus was the heir of the throne and definitely had gotten used to being monitored all day long. However, his chambers and his solar were his place, the place where he could relax the posture; could put the daily-use crown (a still very heavy yet simplified version of the one used on the ceremonies) away and open his waistcoat, letting his body free. He could be Magnus and play with the fine blue magic in his fingers.  
These were his favorite moments in his 20-years life, when he didn’t need to be the perfect heir, when he could let that mask fall and just be. When he could talk for hours with his oldest of friends and not correct them when they didn’t referred to him as Your Highness.  
Sir Fell and Lady Loss knew the feeling the prince wanted when they were called to the solar. There, they were only Ragnor and Catarina, Magnus Bane friends. And even when reality knocked on the door, they allowed themselves to soak a little bit more in the simplicity of those moments.  
“So you’ll accompany Alexander Lightwood during his Initiation?” Ragnor requested, still chuckling a bit from a story told by Catarina.  
Magnus shrugged, reaching for a grape place just out of his reach, almost falling on the process.  
“Lucian wants me to go,” he said, not caring about the older man’s title. He knew that Lord Graymark could not care less about it too. “Apparently, the boy is good”  
“I heard about him” the woman spoke softly “He’s the best Hogde has ever trained”  
“Hogde trained himself to be that good,” Fell jokingly protested, “A boy can’t be so good famous like this for nothing”  
“He’s a Lightwood, Ragnor; fame comes with the name” Catarina explained “Maybe that’s why he wants to leave the name behind”  
“Maybe” said the prince, lost in thoughts “I hope he’s at least somewhat interesting”  
“Magnus!” both the friends reprehended him.  
“What? I only got two weeks before I have to announce Camille as my bride. I have to do it when I still can”  
“Don’t look at me like that! I tried to court him!” the Lady defended herself when Ragnor looked at her with a disappointed look, “But the King doesn’t think is… What word did he use?”  
“Appropriate” Magnus chirped.  
“Yes, appropriate for the future King to marry such a low status Lady.”  
“I won’t even try to court you then, my friend” the man said, “You know I’m just a poor Sir”  
“Stop it, both of you” the prince threw the fluffy pillows from the sofa onto the friends, making the three laugh.  
“Just don’t forget about us when you meet Lord Lightwood, will you?” Catarina asked mockingly, throwing a pillow in Magnus’s face.  
He laughed loudly. Forgetting about his friends?  
He could never.


	2. Of Royalty and Bows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! This took a little longer than what I thought (never using country specific sayings again), but here it is! Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments in the last chapter, it trully made my day :DD  
> Oh! The song for this chapter is "King", by Lauren Aquilina.

The Lightwood Manor in the Capitol was smaller than Alicante, but never less fancy. Located extremely close to the palace, it had its entryway facing the royal gardens and its enormous windows allowed its visitors to have a peek at what went on the palace. Not only was it built to be a home for the noble family, but also was a strategically close safe space for the royal family in case a revolt settled in their lands. Not that anyone planned to revolt against King Asmodeus: he was a serious man and a great ruler, knowledgeable on how to give his people what they needed when they needed.

Alec’s favorite room, however, did not allowed for the gracious view of the palace. The south facing solar in the second store was always bathed in the golden sunlight. It also was just a few steps away from the Dukes Library and Alec had even had had permission to use it to practice his long distance shooting. Many where the times when the young man had placed his target so far away it was almost invisible to the observer in the solar. However, the years of practice allowed him to get his arrow in the center almost all the times.

Now, because of his Initiation, the archer had taken up that room as his office. His usually well-hidden weapons were stashed over the couches for easy grabbing and cleaning. His bow rested against the windowsill, and the cord was an ugly scar against the marble tabletop of the small desk. His leather quiver was fixed and cleaned just for the occasion, even though Alec was sure it would be extremely dirty by the end of the day, and the same went for his clothing. The comfortable, breathing cotton was implacably white, and his trousers never looked better.

The only exception of his very simple outfit was the silk light-blue vest he was wearing just for the meeting with Lord Graymark alongside his father and brother. Lord Graymark was Captain of the Royal Guard, Jace’s Captain, and because the Order and the Guard were separated parts working for the same goal, he had been invited for Alec’s Initiation.

Alec saw himself closing his vest methodologically. In theory, he had a servant to help him get dressed, but the years on Hodge’s cabin had completely stripped him of such need. He added the heavy archers cloak to his outfit, and even when the screaming contrast of his silk under-layer to the cloak hit him, Alec felt better. That cloak represented everything he had fought to become. It was _he_ in so many more ways than the silk.

He tried to tidy his ink black hair to little avail. Lord Graymark had mentioned having a companion to Alec’s ceremony, and in rare cases, the King himself would make an appearance during the trials. Being the case or not, Alec did not wanted to disappoint the King in any way, so he spent a little more time than usual trying to match his garments. He just did not realized how much his final choice made the scar on his neck appear.

One of his worst memories, the scar was part of a group of them, spread throughout his body from the solo mission he went on. That scar came from a life threatening deep cut that would have taken Alec’s life if he weren’t so close to the care of the High Warlock. He sighed at the sight, remembering himself to thank the High Warlock and request that a rune covered it.

“Lord Alexander?” he heard his brother’s voice call, and he would have rejected the title if the duke had not entered the room. Duke Robert Lightwood was quiet and serious, always wandering in his own thoughts. Yet, his presence was enough to silence a room upon his arrival.

“Lord Jace, Duke Lightwood” the archer said, turning his attention to the both of them, “I believe is time to go”

“Precisely, Alexander” the duke responded, as serious as ever, “I shall remember you that today’s ceremonies will be overseen by the Prince himself, and so it’s my request that you act in your best behavior”

“Prince Magnus?” the lord asked surprised, and Robert nodded, “It will be a honor to have him overseeing the trials, and I shall not disappoint neither of you, father”

“I am sure of that” the duke said, “Now, our carriage awaits”.

Alec nodded and followed his father as they left the room, seeing positioning himself to Alec’s right, but slightly back. He took a deep breath, as the action remembered him that, up until his Initiation ceremony with the King, he would still be heir to the title of Duke, and should act accordingly in the presence of the Prince. _Why would the Prince accept such offer?_

In general, the Prince never partook in Initiations, and archers only encountered the King in the Initiations final day, or by his request, a rare occasion in it of itself. Alec’s ceremonies were two weeks away from his Coronation, and being so the Prince definitively had important tasks, and he still choose to visit.

Maybe Lord Graymark had offered it as a little break for the Prince. The Lord was known for his supreme balance of work and personal life, and that was why many visited them for advice. Alec thought that that hypothesis made sense. He felt immense pressure just from being the eldest son of the Duke. He could not even imagine the pressure upon the next inline.

He entered his father’s embellished carriage, sitting across the man and alongside his brother. Contrary to Alec, both of them used a cloak on the same light blue from their vests, and the Lightwood symbol had been carefully embroidered in their backs with golden thread. They would stick out of the crowd of archers with simple cotton cloaks, and they all knew it. The Prince… Well, the Prince would be extremely noticeable.

He took another deep breath, deciding to concentrate on the oath he would take. The trials of the day range from resistance to strategy to how many arrows he could fit in the center of the target. Then, he just hoped that the warm bath that the archers should take before saying his oath was actually warm, so he could regain a little energy back. Then, he should lay on the floor, with Jace and the Duke by his side, while the High Warlock engraved the six runes and Edom’s symbol on his skin.

Alec wandered if he should invite the Prince for the Runes ceremony. It was not a secret ceremony at all, however it was mainly done in front of the Archers and the new recruit male family. The archer had heard that Lord Graymark would stay, too.

He got back to reality when the training camp was visible from the carriages window. Alec felt his heartbeat race and a little shiver of fear tried to crawl up his spine, but the archer stopped it. He had trained for that moment for ten years. There is no way he was going to go back now.

The training camp was outside Edom’s walls, and Magnus could see the advantage on that. He certainly did not want to deal with the probable outcome of having hundreds of arrows shot inside the city. Afraid to cause a scene, he and Lord Graymark travelled in the Lord’s simple carriage, rather than the large, fancy carriage that took the Prince everywhere.

“How is my dear Clarissa doing?” he asked, smiling at Lucian, who immediately smiled back.

“I saw her writing letter this week” the man said, “I can’t even imagine that my Clary already is interested in someone. Seems like I introduced her to the Court just a couple months ago”

“She is definitely a statement,” the Prince said, smiling ant the memories of his lovely Biscuit “If you wish, I’m sure I can discover to whom she writes the letters”

“Oh, that I know” the lord laughed, “In fact, we will see him today”

“Lord Alexander? I thought Archers don’t marry!”

“They don’t. I meant his younger brother, Lord Jace,” Lucian affirmed, and his smile vanished, “I do not know if they can survive the Lord’s years in my army, unfortunately many relationships have broken in those years.”

“Let the Angel decide that, my friend” Magnus said, wise beyond his years, “If it’s meant to be, everything will fit in place”

“It shall all resolve itself, my Prince” the lord finally spoke, the smile back on his face. “Can I ask if Your Highness already found a spouse?”

“Oh, far from that” the Prince laughed, “My father made me believe in the rather absurd idea of soul mates when I was younger… And that seems to haunt me”

“Soul mates happen, Magnus. They’re rare, but they happen”

“Was Jocelyn...?”

“I believe so” Lucian said, “and that is enough for me.”

The carriage stopped, and Magnus saw himself in front of the training center. It extended miles past the horizon, and the parts he could see were neatly organized in shooting stations, horse riding camps and even a lake or two. The most impressive thing, however, were the fifty men that awaited them in front of the camp.

Once he approached them, the men feel down in one knee, eyes low on the ground and hands strongly holding bows in their hands. It was a reception for King. Upon him were the most dangerous men in the land and none of them seemed to be uncomfortable bowing before him.

“Your Highness, is an honor to have you here today,” Archer Hogde said as he stand up, and the others Arches followed his movements.

“It is _my_ honor, Archer, to accompany Lord Alexander in his ceremonies” the Prince smiled kindly. His father would not have approved the somewhat sweet gesture, but Magnus really did not care at that moment.

“We do not use that title in our training, and to us he is just Alec” the Archer said almost beaming with pride “Please, do not feel like I corrected Your Highness…”

“Nothing to worry about” Magnus kept smiling “I am sure you understand more of the traditions than I could ever”

“Alec is coming!” someone screamed, and everything suddenly was reorganized. Magnus saw himself standing in the middle of the crowd, with Hogde in one side and Lord Graymark on the other. The fancy carriage, in the classic Idris light blue came to a stop, and of it stepped three men.

Magnus knew the whispers about the Lightwoods. It was said that all of them had the immense beauty and grace of the Angel himself. The Prince thought it was just rumors, but seeing Lord Alexander and Lord Jace, he could testify that the rumors were true. Lord Alexander stood tall and lean, a dark-haired figure of what an Archer was. His blue eyes seemed not able to stand still whilst he took in the scene in front of him. Lord Jace definitely had some of that too, competing with charming gold hair and eyes.

_This is whom my Biscuit is writing to,_ Magnus found himself thinking. _Good choice indeed._

The brothers walked a couple steps back of their father, who bowed to the Prince in the moment he saw him. Magnus nodded, his eyes still focused on the young boy who had bowed alongside his father, and soon enough Hogde had lead them all to form a circle in front of the Orders house in the vast camp, and Alexander had been placed opposite to Magnus, with his father and brother by his side.

“Today we test the abilities of Alexander Lightwood, apprentice of Archer Hogde.” Hogde announced, and the Prince saw when the Duke winced at the lack of titles. “We shall test him in our ways, from resistance to strategy, and only allow him to be marked if he proofs himself worth of it. Do we agree?”

“We agree” the 49 men responded, and Hogde turned to Alexander.

“You shall use your own bow, quiver and horse” he addressed the apprentice “Aequum awaits you in the start line. You will have five hours to complete the tasks with knowledge and, if successful, you will return to this house for the Rune Ceremony Do we agree?”

“We agree” Alexander said firm, his voice being lower than Magnus thought. He took out his blue vest and handed it to Lord Jace, receiving a reassuring look before walking calmingly to the start line.

Magnus stood up straight. That would be a very interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little scheme for Imperia last night and... It kinda seems like this will be a long fanfic (oops). Anyway, I'd love to read your guys opinions in chapter two!


	3. Of Runes and Magic

Alec was incredibly tired. For the past five hours, he had shot whilst swimming, covered in mud and riding a very determined horse. He had run, fallen, and scaled all the course’s obstacles, and now he felt like he could sleep for days.  
In his last test, he should prove that he could work as part of a team. He was scaling the last wall between him and the hot bath that awaited him, but he only could climb when Hogde told him. Counting backwards from 100 to one to keep himself awake, Alec looked at the remaining meter. His hands burned from the ropes he had to climb and the string in his own bow, and his shoulders were almost quitting on him after hours receiving the heavy weapon blow. After the water and mud tests, the archer thought his legs would not work anymore, but somehow he found the strength to keep moving. Now there he was, only a meter away from the top of the last wall.  
“Free!” Hogde screamed, and with one swift move Alec jumped, perching himself at the top of the wall. Looking at his options, he frowned: taking the spiral staircase would not allow him to use his bow properly. He could use the ropes to get down, but his hands were extremely friction burned already. He could always just jump and hope that Aequum would catch him.  
Alec looked at the wall. It was the same as the first one he climbed, and to go up on that one, he had used the little imperfections as steps. To do the opposite was hard and slow, but a perfect example of a Hogde-trained archer.  
He nodded to himself, and carefully twisted to start the very slow descend. Firming one foot in a little space between the rocks, the archer started to search for a firm spot for his other foot. He was going slower than he wanted, but it definitively impressed the ones watching.  
“Why he did not chose the stairs?” Duke Robert asked loudly “He can shoot from that distance”  
“The spiraling creates too many breaches on his view,” Lord Jace explained “And the bow would become hard to handle in such a tiny space”  
“He still has one arrow,” the Prince pointed” “Shouldn’t he finish the trials without arrows in his quiver?”  
“There’s one last target, Your Highness,” the blond lord pointed to a small metal circle. To Magnus, it seemed small enough to use it as a bracelet. “He needs to shoot through it to complete the trials.”  
“Is the bath ready?” Hogde asked with his eyes glued to the young archers back while he made his way down the wall.   
“I thought it was too early for that” Magnus whispered and looked around, “What if he misses the shot?”  
“My brother won’t miss, Your Highness” Lord Jace said using the same tone as the Prince “We all are sure of that”  
The Prince nodded, watching the archer run to his horse. Together, horse and archer approached the final target. In one swift move, Alexander prepared his final arrow.   
Time slowed to a crawl. Alec focused his mind on the simple final target, and all his muscles moved in harmony to draw the bow once again.  
He took a deep breath and then released the arrow.  
Magnus could see clear as day the arrow flying through the sky. He felt a chill go up his spine whilst he watched the last of Alexander’s arrow go through the circle and land in the soft ground in front of the Orders house. The moment was broken when the men around him started screaming in joy and ran to welcome the new Order member to the house.  
Alec smiled when Aequum stopped for him to get down, and he was sure the animal was proud of him when the horse gently nudged him with its head. Surrounded by Jace and the Archers, his smile grew bigger.   
He finally found where he was meant to be.

Magnus was not used to feeling uncomfortable. When it happened, usually Camille was involved and he had good reasons for not feeling comfortable. However, there, in the middle of the Archers, waiting for Alexander, he felt the unusual cold of not belonging.  
Lord Graymark had been incredible in not allowing the Prince to be left alone, and he was sure to include Magnus in the stories he told about Clary, but when the subject changed, the Prince was forgotten. Who would have thought that the Prince held archery very high, after all?   
He sighed, looking around the room. Everyone seemed involved in a conversation, and that included the Duke. Lord Jace accompanied his brothers to the washing chambers, and so Magnus’s options came to a quick end.   
The Prince realized he might need to ask for his carriage, since he had not been asked to stay for the Ceremony, when the young archer came back. His body language demonstrated just how tired he was, but the wide smile on his face showed his true happiness. Magnus tried to remember if he had seen that smile once before, but he knew that a smile like that was impossible to forget.  
“I guess that’s my lead,” Magnus said, looking fondly to everyone in the room before focusing his eyes on Alexander “It will be a honor to have you in the Order, Archer Alec” he nodded slightly, turning his back to the men.  
“Your Highness” Alec’s voice sounded firm, yet full of respect, and that made Magnus look at the young man “It would be of great honor if Your Highness stayed to watch over the Rune Ceremony.”  
The room fell quiet and Magnus could almost hear his own heart beating. The Rune Ceremony was reserved to the Archers male family members and those who were invited. To be invited…  
“An honor indeed” the Prince finally said, going back to stand on Lord Graymark’s right side. The party rejoiced, and Alec once again was swooped into hugs by his companions. Now, the Archers skin seemed adorably pink and his ink jet hair fell stubbornly on top of his eyes. He used a simple cotton shirt and brown trousers. His Idris vest laid open, but the Lightwood symbol still shined in his back. The Archers gave him a couple more taps on the back before turning their attention to the center of the room, where the High Warlock awaited them.  
Warlocks were rare in Edom. Besides the Royal family, the King’s men closely followed the few who had magic. Lorenzo Rey, the now High Warlock of Edom, was discovered playing with his magic by Sir Fell in one of his many trips. As powerful as the young Prince, he came to the Capitol and swore his loyalty to the King, becoming the first in his position. He did not like Magnus, but respected him as his Prince.  
The runes used to be tattooed on before the High Warlock came along. Now they were engraved in the skin with magic. Quicker and less painful, even though the magic burn hurt a lot.  
Magnus felt a shiver running down his spine. He burned himself with magic once, and that was enough of an experience to stop him from playing with fire again.  
However, there was Alexander, willing to go through that experience for his Kingdom, his chest gracefully revealed as he laid in the soft blanket they had placed in the middle of the room.  
“Remember your oath,” Hogde said, guiding the Orders Archers to form a circle around Alec. Lord Jace and Duke Robert kneeled in the archers’ right side, and Alec’s hands found Jace’s grip easily. The High Warlock went to his left side, rubbing his hands together to help his magic flow, and Magnus felt a couple specks of his magic flying around his hand. Magic attracts magic, he thought, closing his hands in fists to keep a little more control over his powers.   
“Whenever you want” Lorenzo said, and with a nod, Alec started to chant the oath.  
From where Magnus stood, he saw the exact moment when Alec’s grip in Jace’s hand became stronger. Lorenzo’s magic hit the archers’ body and flooded his veins, making him shine in sweet golden tones. It was possible to see the runes starting to burn his skin, making gold seep through his skin in six places. The archers voice trembled when the runes started glowing, getting marked deep in the skin, but he did not stop the oath. Lord Jace looked at his brother, worried, and kept his grip very strong. Duke Robert observed also worried, keeping a strong hand on his sons’ knee.   
Six runes appeared on the fair skin, burning first in a deep gold and then turning dark. Against the delicate skin of Alec’s neck, the deflect rune covered the enormous scar that before tarnished the area. The other symbols were unknown to the Prince. Alexander allowed himself to scream the last part of the oath, and the magic left his body.  
“Now, for the Edom symbol” the High Warlock looked around “Prince Magnus, would you give us this honor?”  
The Prince nodded and walked to place himself beside Alexander. It was part of his presentation to recreate the magnificent symbol in a way that all his people could see and being so, he could bend his magic in its form with his eyes closed.   
Edom’s tiger appeared, surrounded by the spiked roses that formed the Royal Family’s crust. It roared, and with a flick of Magnus’ wrist, flew into Alec’s left shoulder.   
Unlike Lorenzo magic that burned and hurt, Magnus’ magic was warm, familiar, to Alexander. The symbol shined in a bright blue before turning the same dark black of his runes.  
Only Lorenzo and Magnus caught the single speck of magic that flew into Alec’s heart.

“Wake up, darling” the Duchess sweet voice called “we have visitors”  
Alec had a bit of difficulty opening his eyes. After the Rune Ceremony, the Archers tried to make the young man stay. However, he was tired and just wished to lay on his bed. Thus, he, his brother and father returned home to find a great dinner made especially for him. Isabelle had been careful to remember the cook of his favorite dishes, and the Duchess separated his favorite wine from their collection. Even shy Max approached him for a hug and to tell him how proud he was before running back to his mother.  
After the dinner, Alec barely could keep his eyes from closing, and so he opted for retrieving to his chambers and throwing himself into the very soft bed. The night had been long and calm, and now he felt like his muscles could use another day off or two. His curiosity, however, won the race, and he opened his eyes to find his mom smiling at him.  
Duchess Maryse was a good mom who made sure to be a part of her kids’ life. Waking up one of them was a rare occasion, though, especially when visitors were mentioned.  
“What time it is?” he asked, his voice filled with sleep.  
“A little before noon” the Duchess said softly “You missed breakfast. Wanted you to get some more sleep, but your presence was requested for lunch”  
“By who?” Alec stretched his arms, feeling just how sore he was. By the Angel…  
“Prince Magnus awaits you in the solar” Maryse declared watching her sons face change “He asked us for a time alone with you, and because noon is so near…”  
“I’ll eat with the Prince?” he whispered a scream.   
“A discussion over food, yes”  
“What could be so important that the Prince cannot wait?” the archer asked himself.  
“That you will ask him”

The lovely solar bathed in sunlight was clearly Alexander’s place, full of the typical clothes and weapons of an archer, with books on the different politics that existed in Edom.  
Magnus walked around the room, being briefly interrupted by the servers bringing him a lunch for two. He had asked for privacy, but the Lightwoods had proven to be good listeners.   
Now, the Prince analyzed closely the fluffy pillows that adorned the couch, every single light blue square embroidered with the Lightwood family symbol in gold thread, just like the vests the men wore the day before. They seemed extremely comfortable and perfect for the sleep that Magnus did not found the previous night. Maybe, after everything was talked through, he could curl up and sleep a bit.  
The solar door opened, and in stepped Alexander, using simple clothing, similar to the day before. The only rune that was visible was the deflect rune, running up his neck in extreme contrast to the pale skin surrounding it. The Archer impeccable posture was a reminder of the night before, and Magnus let himself admire again how archery had sculpted the mans’ body over the years to be a perfect soldier.   
“Your Highness” the archer bowed “Your visit is a lovely surprise”  
“Thank you for welcoming me so well” the Prince sat in the couch, adoring how soft it was.  
“Please, Your Highness, I’m just Alec”  
“Of course” Magnus nodded “I believe you still don’t know why I’m visiting”  
“I’m afraid I have not, Your Highness. I can’t help but imagine why Your Highness felt the need to come here so quickly”  
“Please, there’s no need for ‘Your Highness’” Magnus said softly “And yes, it is in fact a very important matter, one that we have to address as fast as we can”  
The Prince looked at his hands before staring into the archers blue eyes.  
“Yesterday, when I marked you with the symbol of Edom, my magic found in you the other half of my soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you are all safe right now.   
> I know things are moving a little slow, but they'll pick um the pace soon enough (or so I hope!). Next chapter will come next week, problably by Tuesday or Wednesday.  
> As always, I'd love to know how you feel about this soulmate thing!  
> All the love (you deserve it) <3


	4. Of Spells and Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello. This took me a little longer then expected, but here it is! Hope you guys like it!  
> Chapter song: Uranos - Sleeping at Last

The night of the Rune Ceremony was silent. Inside Lord Graymark's chariot, the High Warlock and the Prince were discussing what they saw, always reaching the same curious and devastating conclusion.  
Soulmates were not uncommon in Edom. In fact, it was much easier to find your soulmates walking around Edom than anywhere else on the Continent.  
Magnus was not one of the people who looked for his soulmates in any face. He had already imagined what his soulmates would be like, but he never prolonged himself in that thought, since his father always reminded him of his mission as King. Alongside Magnus, someone loyal to Edom and the King must rule, someone grown up within the Court, who would know how to behave in Councils and celebrations. Someone Magnus could trust with his eyes closed. Someone who was to Edom what a partner should be to him.  
Soulmates... They weren't always like that.  
“So, you found him” the High Warlock finally said while playing with the ring he had received from the King, “And he is an Archer.”  
"Apparently," Magnus whispered, playing with his hands full of rings. His magic seemed to want to jump out of him, and he knew it was very likely looking for Alexander.  
“What exactly happened there?” Lord Graymark asked.  
“My magic...” the prince sighed, making a blue flame dance between his fingers “My magic is millions of years older than me. My father's and Lorenzo's too. She finds me and is reborn in me in all my lives.”  
“Sometimes we love someone so deeply that our magic ... It spreads” the High Warlock took the floor “It involves this someone and does not come back when we die. It becomes part of the other being.”  
“That's what I ... My magic felt today” Magnus whispered, watching the blue flame jump in his hands “I loved Alexander in one of my other lives ... And now, my magic that stuck in him called for magic that still exists in me.”  
"Soulmates," the Lord whispered, and both sorcerers nodded.  
“Soulmates”.

“Does the King know?” Ragnor asked, watching his friend walk nervously from side to side.  
“No!” Magnus almost growled “I made Lucian and Lorenzo swear they wouldn't tell ... It's something I need to do”.  
“And do it fast” Catarina pointed out “Your magic will be vulnerable now and... Magnus, he is an Archer”  
“I know he's an Archer! That is a big part of the problem!” The prince threw himself on the sofa, his gaze still low “If I ... If I need energy and he's far away, it's over. I know that” he whimpered at his options.  
“You should tell the King, Magnus” the sir sat down next to his friend, pulling him into a hug. It was rare for Magnus to let himself be hugged, and that only made the grip stronger “He will know what to do”.  
“Or at least you will know how to circumvent the Law for you” Lady entered the embrace “He is the King, after all”.  
This got a laugh out of Magnus. His father was the King, but he was as bound by the Law as any of the three.  
“Now, tell us again about how your soulmate's eyes shine” Catarina said softly, with laughter hidden in her voice.  
Soulmate or not, the Archer had left a huge impression on his friend.

King Asmodeus did not have the best record of staying true to his Queen Consort, but Lilith was unmoved. She had her crown, her company of servants to keep warm on winter days, and she reigned over the most promising kingdom on the Continent. She had everything.  
However, what irritated her most was the presence of the bastard Asmodeus insisted on training as King. Lilith knew that one of her functions as Queen was to continue the line, but she could not believe that she deserved to have a proof of the King's treachery walking through the palace with airs of royalty, just for not fulfilling this function. Especially when the mother to the hideous creature was one of her maids.  
The child's luck was that he looked enough like Asmodeus that no one would suspect anything, and when his likeness to the lady began to emerge, the Queen had been quick to send her away. Magnus, as the King named him, had never seen Lilith as his mother, although no one had told him about his origins. This was what happened when one grew up with knights and maids, as both parents were too busy for the heir.  
The boy's presence began to become more and more unbearable as he took on a personality of his own. And in that night, the bastard's mere existence was enough to irritate the Queen.  
“Since you insisted on a private dinner, Magnus, start talking” commanded the King, sitting at the end of the table.  
“Father, when I visited the Archer's Initiation today, Lorenzo asked me to mark it with the symbol of Edom...” The prince's voice sounded like gongs to the Queen's sensitive ears.  
“Yes, yes, Lorenzo told me you did a great job” Asmodeus ignored his son's speech “Tell me what made you ask for dinner without our companions”.  
The Queen felt her eyes roll as she took a sip of her wine. The King was crazy if he thought that the Court was the companion of someone other than themselves.  
“When I used my magic on Alexander...” the prince hesitated.  
“Speak, Magnus” Lilith found herself scolding “Kings do not hesitate”.  
“Yes, milady” with a brief nod, Magnus spoke to the King again “My magic... My magic found in Alexander the other part of my soul”.  
The sweet drink quickly became bitter in the Queen's mouth. Did the bastard have magic, the crown, and a soulmate?  
“The Archer?” The King asked, his voice showing how surprised he was.  
“Yes, my father” the prince said “The Archer.”  
“Ah, this is amazing” Lilith laughed sarcastically “A soul mate who will be constantly away. Constantly making our future King weaker.”  
“Milady, I don't think...”  
“You know this is what will happen, Magnus, don't try to deceive us” the Queen sighed, facing the bastard “I must say I'm not surprised”.  
"Milady knows as well as I do that I can't choose who my magic lives in," the prince replied defensively.  
“Enough, both of you” the King called “I must meet with my advisers to decide how to proceed”.  
“You know how” Lilith looked at Asmodeus “Make the damned Archer the prince consort. He's a Lightwood, isn't he? At least one of us will have a real wedding”.  
“To renegade the title was part of his oath” the bastard spoke again “He is no longer a Lord”.  
“From all hierarchy, an Archer” the King drank the rest of the wine in his cup “What should we do?”  
“My father, you know that I would not wish such confusion...”  
“Magnus, enough” Asmodeus cut off the prince's speech “I will retire to meet with my advisers and Lorenzo.”  
The king rose and his action was imitated by the table's occupants.  
“I have many deliberations to make” the King announced “and I suggest you both do the same.”  
He withdrew, and Magnus followed in his father's footsteps, heading low in his shoulders to his chambers. The Queen, however, went to her garden.  
She would have to prepare faster than expected.

Being the High Warlock of Edom came with its advantages, and one of them was the large rooms in the same wing as the royal chambers. Lorenzo could enjoy the perks of his position comfortably from his tower, alone with his fireplace constantly lit.  
Sometimes he allowed himself to miss the times when he lived in the countryside, with nothing to worry about. He allowed himself to imagine what his life would be like if Ragnor Fell hadn't met him that day, and even though he missed his land, he knew he owed the sir a lot. Although he didn't like the Prince at first, he had learned to respect him.  
Not that the High Warlock had a choice. Magnus Bane was too powerful to be disrespected.  
Lorenzo felt the King's familiar presence approach his wards, and so he got up quickly, exchanging the wine glass for one of his books. One more advantage of being the High Warlock: his access to magical literature was immense.  
“Lorenzo” the King called, and the sorcerer almost immediately felt the weight of the intimidating magic that oozed from Asmodeus.  
“My King” he bowed respectfully “How can I serve you?”  
“Answer me sincerely” the monarch's voice was extremely severe “My son, the Crown Prince, has a soul mate?”  
“I fear so, my King. The Crown Prince's magic recognized him as soon as it touched the young Lightwood” the High Warlock sighed “So close to the Coronation, too. It seems that the Angel threw us several surprises”.  
“An Archer, of all possibilities” Asmodeus whispered, walking back and forth in Lorenzo’s tower for a few moments before facing the warlock “You can break the bond”.  
“My lord, breaking the link is very dangerous...”  
“You did it, didn't you?” The King looked at his servant, and Lorenzo was forced to look away “You broke your bond.”  
“And that erodes my magic every day” declared the sorcerer “Kills a part of me in every sunrise”.  
“Magnus will be dead as soon as the Archer fails in one of the missions” the monarch snarled “He will be dead even though he is King. We will have a dead man ruling the greatest Kingdom of the Continent!”  
“My King, the spell is delicate and must be done with the Prince's conscience...”  
“Does your partner know?”  
“My Lord...”  
“Enough” Asmodeus stopped in front of Lorenzo and, for the first time in years, made the man feel small. “You will prepare the spell and administer it to Magnus. I will personally inform the Archer. I'm sure he will understand why the prince chose Edom over himself. And if this conversation is discovered... We will have to send Sir Fell in search of a new High Warlock.”  
Lorenzo swallowed dry, nodding.  
"It will be ready by the Coronation morning, my King," he said at last, returning to his book to look for the spell.  
When he felt the King move away from his wards, however, he allowed a single tear to run down his face.  
“Oh my sweet Andrew... What should I do?”  
One last time he touched the ring presented by the King, and then he started to work.

One, two, three. Three arrows stuck in the center of the target, and the fourth on the way. Alexander's movements that afternoon were as fluid as those he had presented the day before. The way he moved so naturally showed years of practice, and Magnus allowed himself to admire the Archer.  
Standing in one of the gardens at Lightwood Manor, the prince watched Alec's movements closely. They were alone at the request of the archer, and even without knowing the man properly Magnus knew that watching him train was reserved for those whom the Lightwood considered closest.  
“Your Highness's magic...” the young man started while preparing another arrow “is affected by having a soul mate?”  
“Only when I excerpt it” the prince replied, seeing the tension present in Alec gradually decrease “I can receive energy from anyone, but yours is the only one that my magic will accept in its final moments. You carry a part of it, after all.”  
“It seems impossible to me” the archer looked at Magnus, clearly full of doubts “Your Highness is the most powerful man in Edom.”  
“This is my father's job” the sorcerer sighed, creating a small blue flame between his fingers “I am very powerful, that I cannot deny, but my father... He can reign for another fifty years and we would not see a failure”  
“The King is a good man” Alec instinctively put his hand on his left shoulder, where Edom's mark had burned his skin “He has great honor.”  
“Alexander, would you die for a man you don't know?” the prince found himself asking “Because when you swear allegiance to your King... That's what you do. You swear to die for a man you don't know.”  
“We swear to die for thousands of men, Your Highness” the archer dropped his weapon, sitting down next to Magnus “We swear loyalty to Edom, and if to keep Edom safe means to die... We die for Edom.”  
Magnus laughed without humor, looking at the young man for sarcasm. What he found, however, surprised him.  
Alec's eyes shone with something he couldn't decipher, but he knew that as long as the archer looked at him like that, he would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to write a paper on microbiomes and it has to be done by tomorrow. So logically I decided to write Imperia instead :)
> 
> (send help)


	5. Of Mission and Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hope everyone is staying as safe and secure as possible right now. This chapter took so long to write I honestly believed it wouldn't get done by June, but hey here we are.  
> Happy Pride, everyone :) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW: brief discussion of violence and injury

Alec loved his siblings more than anything in the world. He was a perfect example of the proud big brother role that Jace had taken in that family. However, he did need a reminder of that unconditional love from time to time. Especially when Jace managed to ruin in minutes a month long undercover mission.

Jace wasn’t the only one at fault, and Alec knew that. That was the reason why he decided to lash out at his brother once the (now running) criminal was safely put away. Nevertheless, the Archer found his thoughts pinning the blame on the soldier more times than he would have liked, but he was sure that no one else could have helped him chase the man so flawlessly.

The chase lasted only a couple minutes, made extremely easy when the man flung himself out of his horse and decided, for whatever reason, to continue running with a very broken foot. Thirty minutes later, the thief was taken to the Duke’s cells to expect his judgment and the Lightwood brothers took to celebrating in one of the small taverns of the city.

“I am telling Hogde that you let the man stab you” Jace promised, a mischief look shining in his eyes.

“Then I’ll tell Lord Graymark that you were disarmed by a man with a broken foot” Alec replied, seeing just how pale that possibility made his young brother be. “You know that _that_ will count when you try to court his daughter”

“How did you…” Jace looked at his brother, surprised, before realization set upon him “Izzy told you”

“She did not” the Archer smiled, staring at his brother’s golden eyes “I know you, Jace Lightwood. I know you too well for you to keep anything a secret from me”

“Oldest son problems” the blond babbled.

“You know that’s not it.” Alec softly said “I am your best friend, and you can’t deny that. I know you since the day you were born, Jace. I can read you like an open book”

“So can I” Jace agreed “You and I make a great team”

“Yes we do” the archer said, drinking a small portion of his ale “Especially when you don’t ruin our undercover mission”

“It was an honest mistake” the blond whined.

“Oh, do tell me how telling our target exactly about our mission was an honest mistake”

Apparently, Jace would have done that if the tavern they were in was not invaded by shouting voices in that very second. Tavern fights were very common in their location, since it was the closest village to the Northern Harbor and drunken sailors were the only ones who would disrespect the very silent town with their screams. The knowledge that it could be just another sailor who got too close to crossing boundaries did not stop, however, both Lightwood men of putting their hands just a little closer to the sharp blades hidden in their clothing. Jace examined the area and swiftly nodded in the direction of the screams, and Alec made sure to disguise his fidgeting on his seat as him ordering another round of ale. Served with the fermented beverage, he looked around, seeing three men in the back of the tavern, close to a very tall supporting beam.

“You said you would have it!” one of the men rapidly complained pointing an accusative finger in the other men’s direction, “What am I supposed to tell my lady?”

“That is up to you, Milo” the only sitting man calmly explained “The fruit is just not ready for harvesting. She, of all people, should understand that”

“This… This fruit is her only chance!” Milo growled, pulling a small blade from his pocket. That was when the third man, a motionless shadow up to that point, quickly jumped into action, standing in between Milo and the other man.

“You don’t want to do this, Milo” the sitting man continued with an unsurprised tone, softly adjusting the sleeves of his all white garment “I am, like you said, your lady’s only hope”

“She can find another medic, one that is not as incompetent as you!” Milo growled, trying with no success to push the silent man out of the way “You are just the middle man, Aldertree!”

“Oh, no, my friend” the medic, Aldertree, laughed sweetly “ _You_ are the middle man. I do suggest you to keep your lady’s needs a secret when in public. She is a very secretive woman, after all”

Milo growled and took a step back, staring daggers at both the unbothered men. Putting the blade back, he took a look around before leaving the tavern. Alec had looked away minutes before, and everyone seemed to think he and Jace were too deep on their own discussion to even realize what happened there. And when they paid and left, no one batted an eye. Outside of the tavern, they shook hands and leaded different directions, Jace going south and Alec heading north.

They spotted Milo at the same time, both coming down from parallel streets, making sure their body languages matched the very common drunk men around then. Jace entered another parallel street once Milo started to look back, clearly afraid of being followed, but Alec’s limping presence went unnoticed. The man scurried off to a small stone bridge, leading the Archer to a very narrow pathway.

Alec slumped down, knowing that Jace would take the lead the very next second. He did keep an eye out for Milo, seeing when the man’s shadow disappeared in another narrow street, followed closely by Jace.

His breath hitched as a strong hand wrapped itself around his throat, a soothing voice whispering in his ear.

“Long live the Beldam.”

Then, the world around him darkened.

Magnus ran through the doors of the infirmary, fully aware of his personal guards running alongside him. His magic jumped out of his hands, trying desperately to find its match, and the panicking sensation crawling under his skin was made worst by the looks on the Lightwoods faces.

“My Prince” Duke Robert said with a small bow. He did not look away from his son.

“What happened?” the Prince inquired, his magic pleating him to step closer.

“A poisoned wound, Your Highness” the medic explained, his focus completely taken by the pale archer in his care “Could have been worst. Lord Jace did help a lot with immediate care”

“Trained it” Lord Jace murmured with glossy eyes, his trembling hands still covered in blood, _Alec’s blood._ Lady Isabelle was beside him, her light blue dress having its fair share of red staining, surely from holding Jace. Duchess Maryse, in the other hand, stood tall right beside her son’s head, a soft hand caressing the dark locks.

That was when the Prince saw the injury. Long and deep, it covered most of Alexander’s abdomen. Red and irritated, the skin around it seemed ready to burst open, refusing with extreme will the different pomades the medic and his assistant applied.

“It will need magic” Magnus said, taking the smallest step towards Alec. His magic, sensing the danger his other halve was on, jumped out of him. Tiny blue flames ran across the wound, slithering panicked on the pale skin, and that made the Duke and Duchess look at him. The Prince had absolute control of his magic, they were sure of it. Why would it escape so easily near their children?

“The High Warlock is on the way, milord” the medic assured him “Milord should go now, as well as the family”

“Never” Jace growled “I am not leaving his side”

“Jace, there is nothing we can do stand around here” Lady Isabelle said, a bitter tone in her voice “We should go”

“We will be waiting in my solar” Magnus immediately said, making the Lightwoods stare at him “I’ll have my guards coming for information every half hour. They will be insisting.”

The medic barely had time to nod before Alec’s body started rejecting the medicine once again. Another assistant, much younger than his counterpart, leaded the Lightwoods and the Prince out of the infirmary, respectfully bowing while making sure that all of them would respect the medic’s orders.

Magnus scoffed at the closed doors, his magic whirling inside him, not a tad calmer than the night before, when he first sensed the threat. He turned to the Lightwoods, watching as Lady Maryse took Jace’s hands and washed them out, a strong grip helping the trembling. Lady Isabelle had resorted to being right beside her father. The duke’s hand in her back was the only soothing sign Magnus remembered ever seeing the man show. He knew Alec had a younger brother, but he was nowhere to be seen. _A good idea,_ the Prince though bitterly. No one deserved to see someone they loved like that.

“Come with me” his voice was barely louder than a whisper “My solar is close by and way more confortable. We will be close if… Anything happens”

“It’s a true lovely proposal, Your Highness” the Duke said carefully “But we must decline it. We are not at all properly ready for such an honor”

“Duke Lightwood, please” the Prince dismissed the pauperism coming from the duke’s speech “Alec and I became quite good friends in the past week, and I will assure him that his family has the treatment fit to a Royal Companion”

The Duke stuttered a weak “thank you”. The Royal Companion was the highest rank in the Order, being the King’s right hand, the only Archer that had access to the Court, the one that the King could call friend. With every new King, a new Royal Companion was appointed, one that the Crown Prince would choose in the weeks leading up to his Coronation.

Jace shifted his gaze to stare at the Prince. Alec had told him, Magnus realized, and the blond man could see right through his promise. Well, it wasn’t like Magnus had expected to have Hodge as his Royal Companion after all.

“Please, walk with me” the Prince said, softly taking Lady Isabelle’s hand on his own “We can come back as soon as there is a change”

“If Your Highness insists” Duchess Maryse finally said, and Magnus nodded.

“I do insist” he spoke to corroborate his actions. The Lightwood silently followed him to his solar, not daring to speak a single word. Jace, still shaking slightly, stepped closer to the Prince once his family entered the room.

“My brother will be immensely thankful for this, Your Highness” the soldier said “And incredibly honored to be your Royal Companion” the last words were so softly spoken Magnus needed his whole attention to register.

“So I hope, Lord Jace” he decided to respond "So I hope”

Opening his eyes was one of the hardest tasks Alec had ever performed. His eyelids felt stitched close, and his throat throbbed at how dry it was. He was so, so tired it would be so easy for him to escape in to the darkness surrounding him.

However, he had heard his brother’s voice. Jace spoke softly (something rare for him) right above Alec’s head. There was an unknown voice at his left, using terms that sounded like gibberish to him, and Isabelle strong yet sweet voice sounded to his right. A fourth voice, one that Alec’s unconscious knew, called out for him. Everything started to get louder, and he opened his eyes.

Jace, as expected, was on his right. Isabelle stood beside Jace, closer to the bottom of the bed, dressed in a maroon gown to similar to Edom’s grieving clothes. The unknown voice coming from his left was of a man in an all-white suit, the clothing of a medic. The fourth voice belonged to Lorenzo, the first one to notice him awake.

“Lord Alexander, good to have you back” the High Warlock said, making all the occupants look at him.

“Alec! Oh, by the Angel!” Izzy said, moving closer to her brother and touching his face lightly “I never thought I’d be so happy to say that you are as stubborn as dad”

“Careful, Izzy” Jace reminded her, a hand stretched out to hold Alec’s hand.

“He is still quite weak” the medic said “We extracted all the poison, but it does have some lingering effects” he looked at Alec directly “No missions for you, Mr. Lightwood, for at least a month”.

“Who… Supposed to… Protect Edom?” the archer said, his voice weak and broken.

“Leave that up to Archer Hodge” Lorenzo shrugged “They can handle being without one for a month”

“I guess so” Alec spoke again, his voice gaining a little strength after a big gulp of water Izzy had handed him “You saved my life once again”

“Even if I do believe that we see each other for life-threatening injuries way too often, I cannot take credit for this turn” Lorenzo looked away, and following the direction of the stare, Alec found Magnus. The Crown Prince laid asleep in the infirmary bed right beside Alec’s, his skin paler than what the Archer remembered it being. The Prince had curled up in the small bed, facing Alec with a soft smile on his otherwise exhausted face.

“Whilst my magic worked on you, the Prince’s magic was what kept you alive” the High Warlock explained “Of course, our Head Medic’s work saved you…”

“But without the Prince’s magic, I would not have time to do so” the medic whispered.

“Alec, what happened to you was planned” Lord Graymark, who Alec had not seen up to his speech “Nothing was stolen, and the wound, whilst severe, was not supposed to kill you right away. The man you were following was arrested, but said nothing yet”

“We think this might have to do with the Prince’s Coronation” Lorenzo complimented “There are rumors of an attempted murder close to the Capitol”

“Do you remember anything being said?” Lord Graymark asked “Anything that might help us find them”

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. He knew something was said, but the night of the attack seemed to be a complete blur.

“He said something” the Archer spoke after a couple minutes of silence “It… Sounded like a motto”

“Can you remember it?” Jace whispered. A couple more seconds went by and Alec took a deep breath before speaking.

“Long live the Beldam”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~oOoOh the plot thickens~~  
> Jokes aside, we all know who the Beldam is, don't we?  
> (Actual) Malec content coming to you next Tuesday!  
> <3


	6. Of Healing and Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope everyone is safe and healthy!  
> I really wanted to have real malec action in today's chapter, but it took a completely different path once I started writing... Hope you still like it!

Alec’s stay in the infirmary was a much needed break for the Archer. Now an official pawn on the King’s army, he did not had realized how he missed the winter days of his early teens, when Hodge allowed him to move back to Alicante, and he could spend the night alongside his siblings.

Much to the King’s dismay, Prince Magnus was a constant presence. Jace and Isabelle, who would come as soon as they could finish their daily duties, had grown accustomed to seeing the Crown Prince sitting at the foot of Alexander’s bed, a rare smile plastered in his face, the one that made his eyes close and a sweet laughter scape his lips. The one smile they only saw when Magnus was around Alec.

The Prince had two more days with the present title. He could feel his magic growing restless, anxious to show everyone in Edom just how powerful the new monarch was. Magnus had practiced his presentation every day for the past year, and even so he felt as like nothing could prepare him for the title.

King Magnus of Edom sounded too powerful. It sounded like someone everyone should listen to.

“Now, use your seven to take the eight of gold” Alec dictated, observing the hand Isabelle had handed the future King. The older man did as told, and both Izzy and Jace whimpered to see the seven of gold in the Prince’s hand.

“There goes the Bello” the Lady sighed, pointing at a card in Jace’s hand “We can still make the first round”

“You are insane, Izzy” the soldier shook his head “He has Alec helping him. The only way for us to win is if we cheat”

“Never once have I said we would play fair”

“It is quite unfair as it is” the prince said, looking at the younger Lightwoods. They sat at the foot of the bed, each one carefully seated around the Archer’s long legs. Magnus, in the other hand, was closer to the headboard, using in the visitor’s chair, and Alec rested against the soft pillows, propped up into a sitting position with the help of the medic and his very quiet assistants. “You both know how to play this game and teamed up, whilst I have no choice but to need help from your brother”

“Oh, please” Jace scoffed “Your Highness would beat us to the ground without his help”

“It would not be very smart to irritate the future king” Izzy pointed, making the blond take the remaining three cards on the desk “That’s a scopa! Keep your head on the game, Alexander!”

“It was very risky to leave eight on the table” the Archer calmly analyzed “The four, Magnus, you should get rid of it”

The younger Lightwoods looked at each other. They knew that their older brother had become quickly close to the prince, but being in first name basis… That was new.

“I am very sorry to interrupt, but we need to change your bandages” Lady Catarina approached with a reassuring smile. Being one of the medic’s oldest apprentices, she had the freedom to care for patients on her own. Besides that, she was the only one who was not scared of interrupting the prince.

“The last time, correct?” Alec asked, sitting properly up with the help of Jace.

“If everything went according to plan, it is the last one” Catarina laughed lightly at the Archer’s impatience “You will have another three weeks of bed-rest, however”

“I bet he will be up and walking after one week” Jace looked at Isabelle, an equal look of mischief present in their eyes.

“I say half a week, training in two” the Lady said, so sure of her statement she did not seemed bothered by the rolling of eyes they received from Alec.

“Could you please stop betting me?”

“Never, big brother” Isabelle smiled, looking away as soon as the gash in Alec’s abdomen was exposed. It had closed, but the skin around it was still tight and irritated. Scarring was so certain to happen that the Archer had ditched the special pomades he was offered to prevent it, knowing they would only make the process of healing longer. The High Warlock had, in one of this many visits, offered to prepare a special potion to make the scar fade immediately, but Alec refused that too. It was a warrior thing, to have their scars being proudly disposed along their bodies. At least, that’s what it seemed.

“It looks exactly how we wanted it” Catarina said, touching the tender skin with light fingers “We will cover it again to prevent irritation, but as long as you are careful for a couple more weeks, there is nothing more to worry about.”

“The poison too?” Jace asked, his voice trembling a little bit, “The High Warlock did not come this morning to check…”

Catarina and Magnus shared a look that did not go unnoticed by the siblings. With a deep sigh, the Lady explained:

“The High Warlock is quite… Busy at the moment. The King ordered wards to be lifted around the Capitol for the Coronation and to have everyone who will have access to the ceremony tested.”

“That does included the Dukes and their family” Magnus said bitterly “I personally asked for them to leave Alexander to rest, and as he is my choice for Royal Companion, they made that exception.” He looked at the young Archer, seeing how the title affected him. They had spoken about the position, and all the confusing soulmate experience, especially after Magnus had such a big reaction when Alec was hurt. “Your siblings, I’m afraid, will need to go through it”

“Nothing to worry about” Lady Isabelle softly said “It is for the safety of Edom, after all”

“You do sound like your brother” the Crown Prince smiled softly, “I dare to say that Idris will be in incredible hands”

“Your Highness is too kind” the Lady laughed, a tint of blush appearing in her cheeks “Besides, I am promised to marry and live in a smaller duchy near Idris”

“We are left to see what destiny the Angels lay upon us” Magnus seemed immersed in thought as he spoke “But changes to our Laws are arriving, and I can only hope it will help us all”

One day was all Alec managed to stay quiet in bed. With a closed wound and a Coronation happening the very next day, he saw himself reunited with the Order as soon as the medic had cleared him.

Coronations were big and loud events, with everyone around Edom coming to see the new King. With so many royals and politicians in the same place, the security was the most important part. Lord Graymark and Hodge seemed to have gone crazy with preparations, and both Jace and Alec were called to action. Now, still aware of the tender skin in his abdomen, Alec followed Hodge around the castle alongside other ten Archers. They were the ones tasked with protecting the new King as he made his way through the palace during the early morning. The Coronation itself took part in the Great Hall, but before the Crown Prince could walk pompous and proud through the Hall’s enormous doors, he needed to be prepped in a series of smaller, more intimate rituals.

Alec knew that he had been given the specific task of guarding Magnus himself, and such thing was not a coincidence. He and Hodge would be the ones present throughout the day, overseeing the most intimate of ceremonies from a respectful distance. Hogde was there for his position of King Asmodeus Royal Companion, and usually an older, more experience Archer would have been chosen to guard the Crown Prince. Alec was sure Hodge knew _something_ , but neither of them ever commented on the fact.

“Now, we will go through with the plan” an older Archer’s voice ringed in Alec’s ear, and he corrected his posture to observe the task force around him. The Order did not keep a ranking, but if it did, the men in front of Alec would be at the top. They were the ones with the most experience, the most loyal and with great battle scars to prove it. The young man did feel a little bit out of place when met with the great responsibility that he had on his hands, seeing just how many could perform the task with ease. “Lightwood, you go find the training room. We need Your Majesty to overview the practice session”

Alec nodded, stepping away from the circle of men to find the training room, a tall and full of windows room here Magnus secluded himself to practice the great show of magic he would put up after the Coronation. Alec was familiar with the decorated doors of the study, but this was his first time actually entering it.

As expected from a sunny Saturday, the room was full of natural light bouncing around the very open room. Magnus stood on the center, his face calm and relaxed as if dreaming. His hands moved slightly, blue fire coming from within his fingers, and Alec felt the now familiar jitters that came whenever he was on the Prince’s presence.

Even so calm and still, Magnus looked so _powerful_. Like he could blow up the entire room if given enough reason, sending everything of in a single move. The air around him sparked in expectance, almost like it was bending around him.

Magnus was the center of gravity in whatever room he entered, and Alec wanted so bad to just _touch_.

The realization came slowly to Alec. At first, he thought his feelings were just an outburst of the years of loyalty he had sworn to the family. Then, he thought, almost hoped, that it was just a collateral effect of being Magnus’s soulmate. Not all soulmates ended in relationships, after all, and Alec was sure the future King already had someone in mind to rule beside him. But it was more than that.

They spent the week after Alec’s Rune Ceremony almost joined at the hip. Alec still had a couple more ceremonies and Magnus had training, but they always seemed to cross each-others paths. Magnus had invited him to watch the training sessions, but the Archer never accepted, and the Order was making sure Alec was keeping up with their schedule, so the brief meetings just outside of the gardens were all they had and all they needed.

Alec hoped they could talk through his feelings, but the more he knew Magnus, the more he became entranced, and now he did not want to let go.

Manus opened his eyes, and from his hands blues flames started forming the history of Edom. Alec watched in awe as the stories he read in his books came alive before his eyes, and if his heart clenched seeing a magnificent bow and arrow shining right below the tiger’s head, it was his secret to keep.

“Alexander” the Prince panted, retrieving the blue waves around him “I thought you were resting”

“I-I was called for duty” the Archer slapped himself mentally for his stuttering “I… Will be accompanying Your Highness in tomorrow’s Ceremonies”

“Ah, Hodge did say he had picked someone” Magnus smiled swiftly, patting his forehead with a fluffy cloth “The very best, in his opinion”

Alec swallowed dry, his eyes betraying him as they scouted trough the royal’s body. That action did not went unnoticed by the Prince, who smiled before ditching the towel and stepping closer to the Archer.

“Like what you see?” he asked softly, making sure there was still enough space between them so Alec wound not be uncomfortable. Magnus was a master in the flirt department, and he was certain his twirling feelings were reciprocated by the young man. However, that did not meant he was about to push boundaries for the sake of fun.

“Pretty” Alec muttered, cleaning his throat before going back to the Archers stance “The presentation, I mean… It is gorgeous, You Highness”

“Ah, yes” Magnus allowed himself to sigh, playing with his ear as he waked around the room “I did take the liberty to add a couple things, for the sake of fun. The bow and arrow, for example” he looked straight at Alec when saying that “I wanted to homage Edom’s greatest warriors”

“We will be honored, Your Highness” there it was again, the perfect soldier mask Alec seemed to always scape to when Magnus got too close “Hodge sent me to find Your Majesty, the King…”

“In his office, I suppose” the Prince said “I asked him to leave a couple minutes ago. He could not stop talking about a new protection spell he wants Lorenzo to perform on me tomorrow. It was almost disturbing” he sighed, looking at Alec and allowing himself to admire how the pale skin looked under the morning sun “Not that I will need more protection with you there”

The sweet pink perking up on the Archer’s face made it all worth it.

Sir Ragnor Fell never felt scared. He had lived through great storms and unforgiving times, but not once felt the tremble on the spine many associated with fear. Not even when, right in front of him, laid plans to poison his oldest of friends.

“As you can see, they almost did it” the King’s voice was almost too fearful for it to be sincere “Luckily one of our cooks realized and confiscated the wine without raising questions”

“Do they know we know?” the Sir found himself asking.

“No. And they won’t know until is time to toast” Asmodeus settled in his chair, looking straight into Ragnor’s eyes “What I will ask you is dangerous and quite frankly a little overprotective, but what an a father do” the King waved his hand at the enormous painting of the Royal family in one of his offices walls “You are unafraid and loyal to my son beyond measures. Therefore, you were selected for such task”

“I would do anything for the Prince, my lord” Ragnor said confidently.

“That is exactly what I thought”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys excited for Magnus's Coronation? It will be a hell of a party~~~  
> I swear, malec will happen in the next chapter ;)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> In a more bitter note, the president of my country is an idiot. Good luck with the "little flu" now, a-hole :)


	7. Of Dark Nights and Sparkling Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I got lost in the space-time continuum and ended with a late chapter :( But, I am really proud of this one! Hope you like it!

Magnus knew the likelihood of him getting some sleep the night before his Coronation was as slim as the cracks in his father’s façade. He did hope for only a few minutes of good, deep slumber, put that seemed way too much for his racing anxious mind.

No one really questioned when the Prince left his chambers in the middle of the night. His personal guards were sendoff that morning, and now he was accompanied only by the eyes of the night guards, silently following him as he made his way to one of the gardens.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one incapable of a good night of sleep. Alec Lightwood, mostly dressed in his Archer uniform, made his way through the garden, bow and quiver in hands and a tired look over his face. Magnus really, really hoped the thick liquid is his hand was some spillover drink. He calmly approached the Archer, trying to be as silent as possible. He couldn’t compare to Alec and his years of training to move without making a sound, but he did make a couple meters before Alec turned around with a surprised look on his face.

“Your Highness” the Archer said, bowing “Shouldn’t Your Highness be resting?”

“I could ask the exact same thing, Alexander” Magnus smiled at him as he stood straight. “Walk with me? It is a very lovely night, and sleep seems to have both of us out of its reach”

“Of course, Your High-… Magnus” Alec smiled, quickly dropping the title when the Prince eyed him, “Where should we go?”

“This way” Magnus whispered as if telling him a secret before walking past the garden main fountain. They went past the neatly trimmed roses and the hay stacks the Archers had set up for last minute training, through a little door in the middle of a hedge, and came to an stop in the middle of a smaller garden with stone walls and benches. The overgrown grass and the vines growing from the cracks on the wall showed Alec that that place wasn’t kept as a part of the Queen’s garden. It seemed like the tiny space had been abandoned.

“One of the Queen’s maids used to bring me here when I was a child” Magnus said, sitting in one of the benches “She would keep me occupied during meetings by allowing me to explore around” He pointed at the tall tree in one of the corners “That, right there, was my pirate ship”

“A pirate ship?” Alec chuckled a little, sitting beside Magnus, “I cannot imagine you as someone who would join a crew”

“If I wasn’t the Crown Prince, I would” he shrugged, “I guess we’ll never know now”

“Can I remind you that one of my tasks is to take down whatever pirate ship that comes near Edom?”

“That is only for the Archer responsible for the Northern Harbor area, Alexander” Magnus looked at the young man, eyes shining gold underneath the starry sky “You have more important things to attend to”

“Enlighten me, please”

“Making sure I don’t run away before my Coronation to join a pirate crew is one of them” Magnus listed with a gleeful look in his eyes, making Alec laugh again, “Protecting me against Camille Belcourt could be number two. She is venomous, I swear. Oh, I could use a companion in my first travel as King, if you don’t mind following me around Edom”

“Stopping you from running away, keeping you safe from venom and boredom. Exactly what being a Royal Companion entails” the Archer smiled jokingly.

“You can add keeping me warm during winter nights, if you feel comfortable enough” Magnus whispered, still staring at him, “Or I keeping you warm, since your hands are always cold”

Alec felt his face heating. Isabelle had once complained about Alec’s forever cold hands in Magnus’s presence. Apparently, the Prince was paying more attention than any of them thought. “Magnus, you know we…”

“I know you feel what I feel, Alexander” the Prince continued to whisper “You can try to deny it, but I see it. And I just admitted to feeling the same”

“Magnus, you’re the King, I am an Archer. Yes, we are soulmates however we have more than just me stopping us. Archers don’t marry and the King…”

“I am not the King” the older of the two interrupted Alec “Tomorrow at dusk you can tell me how as the King I need someone who is loyal first to Edom by my side. Right now, I am not the Prince either. I am but a simple man, asking for one night”

“That is the issue, Magnus” Alec almost growled the words “If I allow myself to nurture these feelings, I will not be able to have you for one night. I will want a lifetime and we cannot have that”

“We already did, Alexander” the Prince took the Archer’s calloused hands in his, his magic coming alive to heal the friction burns that bled a little “We figured it out before, we can figure it out again. We can make this work”

“Even when you will marry a Lady to continue the family line? Even when I will be needed across the country? Even when the two of us won’t be able to be together for months?” Alec sounded so hurt and hopeless it was like a blade had penetrated Magnus’s heart.

“You thought it through”

“Of course I did” Alec broke eye contact, looking at their joined hands “I spent many nights trying to figure this… How we could be together. There is no way, Mags” the nickname slipped, making the knife in Magnus’s heart twist.

“I did not give up quite yet” the Prince found himself whispering again “And I do not want you to. I need you to believe we can make this, so I can believe it too”

“And if we can’t?”

“Then we tried” Magnus laughed bitterly “A part of me will always be yours, Alexander, I cannot changed that” he made the Archer look at him “What I can do is fight for this, for us. With you”

And then, Alec’s lips were on top of his, soft and nervous. Magnus felt his hands travelling to the Archer’s waist, as Alec pulled him closer with a strong grip in his neck. The world around them went quiet and Magnus could swear he was melting away into Alec. _That,_ his subconscious thought _,_ _that is what is supposed to feel like._ They parted when breathing became hard, foreheads touching and identical smiles in their faces.

“One night” Alec whispered.

“One night” Magnus promised.

The sun woke Magnus up, warmly dancing on his face. He felt weirdly calm, like the thunderstorm inside him had transformed into a sweet and calming rain. Maybe because he had finally felt what kissing Alec was like. His magic had a great time being reunited, almost _singing_ when their lips touched.

Humming softly, he sat in his bed, looking around to his room. Well, it wouldn’t be his for too long. All of Magnus’s belongings would be moved to the King’s chamber once Asmodeus and Lilith left the main palace to the summer castle, closer to the Northern Harbor. Magnus would be lying to say he wouldn’t miss the room. Not a lot of things about his life were constant, so he found himself always leaning heavily on the few that were. Ragnor, Catarina, his solar and his room gave him the appearance of stability he needed.

To his amusement, Alec was the first person he saw that day, waiting for Magnus right outside of his chambers. The Prince had seen the young man in many different scenarios, but none compared to his full Archer in mission outfit. Black seemed to be the uniform, as the young Lightwood had an all-black attire contrasting heavily with his pale skin. His cape, usually a mixture of different greens for camouflage, now sported deeps tones of grey. His bow wasn’t visible to Magnus, but his quiver was hanging off his belt, the grey goose feathers almost looking alive as Alec shifted slightly in his place, and the Prince knew that the Archer had at least three other blades expertly hidden through his attire.

Even though he used the idea to flirt, Magnus did feel extremely safe to have Alec so close to him. He liked the idea of having met Alec without the “soulmate factor”, as Catarina started calling it, and could see himself making a friend, if nothing more, out of Alexander during his years as King.

“Good morning” the Prince hummed, smiling at Alec.

“Good morning, Your Highness” the Archer replied, awfully aware of Jace standing in full armor just a couple meters to his left. Magnus, even in his most simple of outfits (burgundy trousers and a white shift), was simply and utterly beautiful. So much so that Alec found himself needing to be grounded from time to time, hence Jace’s presence.

“I assume you know what our route will be today” Magnus spoke, still smiling.

“Yes, Your Highness” Alec responded again “I will be your main companion during the day, as long as Your Highness is comfortable.”

“A true Royal Companion, indeed” the Prince softly said “And your brother…”

“Lord Jace will be coming as reinforcements. It is a very important event, after all”

“As long as you are the only one in the washing chambers with me” Magnus flirted, enjoying more than he would admit to see the soft pink blush of Alec’s skin in broad daylight. “Shall we?”

The Archer nodded, signing to Jace, who quickly gathered the other four guards. Magnus would walk behind the two guards, with Alec and Jace by his sides. Two more guards would protect his back.

The walk was long and a little boring, as only the guards and the occasional servant was seen in the halls, everyone apparently already reunited in the Great Hall for the first meal of the day. Speaking of which…

“Have you eaten?” Magnus asked Alec, a little disappointed when the Archer didn’t look at him to answer. Of course he wouldn’t, he was in Archer mode.

“We were served earlier, Your Highness” the man simply said “The King made sure we were all treated as well as his guests”

Magnus nodded, satisfied with the answer. The ceremonial washing chambers appeared way too quickly to the Prince’s taste, and soon the formation around him broke.

“Late night training, huh?” he heard Jace whisper to Alec as they entered the room, and the sound of a smack followed suit. _Siblings_ , he laughed silently, glad he didn’t meet any of his half siblings. He was sure there were a lot of them, but never once had come forward to tell.

Magnus was taken to a side room and undressed, receiving a dark blue silk robe to cover himself with. When he returned to the washing chambers, he could see the servants preparing the seven different herbal baths Magnus would take to become pure and worth of Edom’s throne. His father and the High Warlock would guide him through them, even when Magnus knew what they signified by heart: chamomile for grace, green tea for wisdom, pomegranate for strength. Orange flower for kindness, black tea for energy, sandalwood for healing and red roses for love. All carefully prepared by Lorenzo’s hands and now poured by the best of servants.

Alec waited silently by the door, his posture as regal as possible, watching whilst the baths were prepared. He didn’t show any reaction to the Prince’s entrance in the washing chambers, except for the deep blue eyes that immediately traveled across Magnus’s barely covered body.

“Are you staying?” Magnus asked, stepping closer to Alec. Logically, he knew the Archer would stay, as it was his duty to accompany Magnus in every step of the day. The question was not about staying for the ceremonies, and both men knew it.

“I am, Your Highness” Alec answered “Always”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious malec is obvious hehe Also, they kissed! Also, Alec wants to try! Also NICKNAMES AAAAH  
> Okay okay, I'll calm down.  
> Thank you guys for all of the comments, kudos and hits, it makes me real happy!  
> See you next week!


	8. Of Kings and Crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! A little bit of a bigger chapter today, all focused on our dear Prince Magnus (and a little Sizzy just because...) :D  
> Hope you like it!

The Royal Palace’s Great Hall had a lot to its name. Easily able to seat Edom’s entire noble class, it had seen it all. Seeds of war and promises of peace were reflected in its windows, love and hate intertwined with its stone walls, the high ceiling demanding respect at the same time it retold Edom’s story in beautifully crafted stained glass, illuminating the ones inside in an array of colors. The Great Hall served many purposes throughout its existence, and by far the one it was most remembered for was King Asmodeus’ Coronation. In said time, the hall had been completely decorated in gold and crimson, the colors of the nine duchies hanging from the windows, each one embroidered with the vines and tiger head of Edom, the room bursting at the seams with wealth and pride. The then Crown Prince was dressed head to toe in silk and wool, in what could only be described as a royal version of a soldier outfit. Even his sword, the one he received during training, had received little embellishments in precious stones. The world truly revolved around King Asmodeus in that day.   
For Magnus’ Coronation, certain anticipation had built up. He was known for his somewhat flamboyant way of life and the love he had for any opportunity to dress up. Anything coming from him was grand, exuberant, and unforgettable just like the Crown Prince himself. When the Lightwoods entered the Great Hall, Isabelle gasped in delight. She was the only one of the four Lightwood children who would attend as a guest and nothing more, and was certainly amused by that. Thanks to Alec, she knew that the gold and crimson would make a return, but when he advised her to wear a deep blue instead of Idris’ light one, she was confused. Now, seeing as a royal blue tone repeated itself around the hall, tightly interlaced with the crimson and gold, she realized it should be an obvious thing. King Asmodeus’ magic was, as many of his ancestors, deep red in color. Magnus’ was blue, the exact same shade of her big brother’s eyes.  
“It is blue most of the time”, Alec explained once to her and Jace in one late night during his infirmary stay, the same night he confessed to be the prince’s soulmate to Isabelle.  
She stood proud by her mother’s side while the family made their way into the reserved seats, beside the window in which the Idris banner hanged. Her status as a Lady, daughter of one of the most powerful Dukes, made heads turn whenever she entered a room, and she would be lying to say the attention wasn’t welcomed. Of course, now that she approached her seventeenth birthday, the courting letters had poured in, only to be dismissed by the Duke. Isabelle was already promised, and the Duke never went back in his decisions.  
Once the family settled, she let her eyes wander around, pausing at the dark purple banner. Dumort was a recent addition to the Kingdom of Edom, and they were not having an easy time settling as a duchy. That was the precise reason why Isabelle was promised to marry Lord Simon Lewis once he took the title of Duke. Marrying a Lightwood would seal their duchy as a part of Edom, and Idris would now have easy access to the East Sea. And Lord Simon was definitely the most… Appropriate of the candidates.  
Isabelle nodded when he caught her glance, receiving a big grin and an excited nod in return. The Dumort guests were situated in the last row on the left of the hall, being the smallest and most recent duchy to exist. Idris had the first row on the right, as their duchy was as old as Edom itself. The only Duke stronger than Robert Lightwood was Duke Belcourt, whose family and acquaintances occupied the first row on the left. Lady Camille, dressed head to toe in crimson, had an enormous smile in her face, as expected from the front runner for the Queen’s crown. Isabelle could swear the Lady’s smile faltered when she saw Lady Catarina enter the room, excitedly talking about the Crown Prince in a manner only close friends could.   
Jace entered the room, following Lord Graymark to stand near the raised floor in the front of the room. He gave a quick nod to his father and a smile to Isabelle and Maryse before turning completely into a perfect soldier, the stance carved out of years of practice. A couple of Archers entered as well, signalizing the ceremony to be about to start. The High Warlock send a jolt of energy through the space, making the banners shake and the golden details shine, and the Coronation begun.

Magnus adjusted the high collar of his overcoat once again, sighing heavily at the way Queen Lilith stared daggers at him. He was not used to the heavy feeling of his military uniform, or the constant pulling of the sword by his hip. Everything felt off, suffocating in a way he was not sure he could deal with. Even his crown, the one he used day in, day out for years, suddenly felt too heavy, too real. His magic seemed to hum content right under his skin, ready and eager to be set off, to grow big and impress. Well, at least one part of him was happy that day.  
“Your Majesty, we are ready” one servant said to the King, who simply nodded. Lorenzo, looking as royal as he could, sent a warning sign through the Great Hall, and Magnus swore he could hear his blood rushing through his veins when suddenly the hall was quiet. He took a few deep breaths, reminding himself that his parents and Lorenzo would enter first, for the King’s official abdication. Then, and only then, he would enter. Somehow, the perspective of waiting in his father’s office for an hour more than everyone else did not help him relax.  
“Magnus” Asmodeus’ voice ringed in Magnus’ ears, taking him away from his thoughts. The King, also dressed in his military uniform, stood close, a serene smile in his lips. The prince could not remember the last time he saw his father smile towards him.  
“Father” his voice had a little trembling to it and in any other occasion Asmodeus would have reprehended him. However, this time it only made the smile bigger.  
“It’s time you take what is yours by right” the man said, aware of the fact that everyone in the room was watching their interaction “I raised you to be the greatest ruler Edom ever had. You, my boy, have never made me so proud as today”  
Magnus felt the smile appear on his face before he could even process his father’s words. “Thank you, father” he answered, looking only at the King “I do plan in making you even prouder”  
“Oh, you are truly a Bane, aren’t you?” Asmodeus laughed, making the Prince raise his eyebrows in surprise “A love for a challenge is in your blood, after all.”  
Their conversation was cut short when a servant came, calling the King and Queen to make their entrance. Suddenly, all the nerves Magnus had been able to keep on check were back, stronger than before, and his magic responded by dancing in the palm of his hands. A couple more deep breaths and he was alone in the room. Well, alone was an overstatement. He did have guards all around him, and Alexander stood silently by the door, waiting to accompany Magnus in his entrance, but all of them were so silent that the Prince could hardly tell they were there.  
He paced around for a little while, the heaviness of his outfits seemingly to get worse over time. Hearing when the nobleman joyfully hailed Asmodeus for the last time, “long live the King” said in a passion Magnus could only imagine, his nerves completely disappeared. He was numb to everything around him, not even listening when a servant announced his entrance to be five minutes away. It was Alec who snapped him out, stepping closer to the now frozen Crown Prince.  
“Your Highness?” the formal title clashed with the soft way the Archer referred to Magnus. It was almost like the way he’d whispered the man’s name during the past night kisses “Your Highness, we need to go”  
“Yes” Magnus was able to whisper out “It… It is time, right?” the prince’s eyes were unfocused, far away and lost in thoughts.  
“Could you give me a minute alone with Your Highness?” he asked the guards, who visibly hesitated before leaving. That was the next Royal Companion, after all, and if he could not be trusted…  
“Mags, hey, Mags” the loving way the nickname was whispered and the calloused hands in his broke Magnus out of his spiraling thoughts. “There you are”  
“Alexander, I can’t” the Crown Prince whimpered “I can’t do this, I can’t… I am not fit to rule Edom” he took his crown off, setting it in the mahogany table before opening the overcoat with shaking hands “You have to stop it, we have to stop this, I can’t…”  
“Mags” Alec now had one of his hands firmly gripping Magnus’ forearm, while the other cupped his face “What’s this all about?”  
“I can’t rule Edom, Alexander” the prince’s voice was small and panicked; his eyes unable to focus on anything in front of him “I’m not ready-I can’t…. We have to stop them, there’s no way I’ll…”  
The rest of Magnus’s words died in Alec’s lips as he gently kissed the prince, and the royal couldn’t keep his hands from travelling to the Archer’s waist, the touch so familiar and calming it seemed they had been doing it for years. It was soft and so right neither of them wanted it to stop. Alec was the one who pulled away, watching the golden eyes focus on his face, and the sight made him smile.  
“My, my” Magnus laughed “I wonder if I should panic more times if this is the result”  
“Don’t do that” Alec stepped away, adjusting the Prince’s clothing with light fingers “I do not know how you could even think you’re not fit to rule Edom, Magnus”  
“I’ll never be as good as my father, Alexander, I can’t. I’ll never be half of the King he is…”  
“And no one is asking you to be. Magnus, they are not expecting you to be a perfect copy of what your father is as a King. Yes, he did many great things, he led us into years of peace and prosperity, however, Edom needs you to move forward. Your father was a King that we’ll remember gratefully, and I am certain you will be so too”  
“I can’t lose you” the broken whisper was so low Alec almost didn’t hear it “By doing this, I am sealing our fates, and I can’t… Not when it means I’ll lose you”  
“Magnus…” the Archer fixed the last bit of a wrinkle in Magnus’ coat “You won’t lose me. I promised you, I’m not going anywhere” the young man took the simple crown from the table, carefully placing it in the Prince’s head. “This, Mags, is who you are. A good Prince, a good King, someone their people know they can count on, a leader they trust with heart, soul and weapons. You are more than ready to rule, to be great. I saw it when we met, and everyone in the Great Hall will see once you show them just how powerful you are”  
“Wow… Have you ever thought of being a bard, Alexander?” Magnus whispered “Your worlds definitely would enchant many courts”  
Alec laughed, going back to his Archer stance, respectfully away from Magnus. However, the loving eyes were still there “I am not good with words, Your Highness. Is a trait only you are able to bring out”  
“For my eyes only, it is”

The Great Hall was about to burst in excitement. Asmodeus and Lilith waited seated on either side of the throne. Lorenzo stood patiently by the stage left, and everyone else had their attention turned to the Great Hall’s double doors. Alec could almost feel his face wanting to blush, but he repressed it as he walked down the path beside Hogde. Both of them had a separate entrance from the Order, since both were Royal Companions, and tradition would have them standing at the right of the new monarch. So, they did it, stopping right beside Asmodeus. The air felt thick with anticipation, and the Archer could feel his skin tingling as it did when it came in touch with Magnus’ magic. When the doors opened, everything stopped for a second.  
Magnus was powerful. That was the only appropriate way to describe the way he held himself, tall and proud, golden eyes shining in a matching color to the ceremonial cloak he wore. Just like in his training sessions, the air around him seemed to bend around him, the world adjusting to the gravitational pull Magnus’ presence had in a room. His magic wasn’t visible, but all guests could feel it embracing them.  
Wards, Alec thought almost incapable of stopping a smile. Magnus had put up wards around Lorenzo’s ones, and the difference was undeniable. Both were strong, but the Crown Prince’s had the gentle touch of one created to protect his home, instead of the stiffness of Lorenzo’s created for work. Magnus didn’t smile while walking; he held his head high and his expression only changed when Asmodeus stood, walking until they were face to face.  
“Magnus Asmodeus Bane, first of your name, son of the House of Bane, Crown Prince of Edom” the man’s voice was loud and clear to all guests “Are you willing to take your oath?”  
“I am” Magnus voice was just as strong as his father’s. Asmodeus, with another smile, received the heavy book from Lorenzo’s hands. The book contained Edom’s foundation documents, as well as its Constitution and history. It was, for all effects, Edom itself materialized in a book. As the Prince solemnly rested his right hand on top of the tiger-engraved cover, his magic expanded out of him, forming a current of blues flames travelling between Magnus’ hand and the book, content to be used in such a big way.  
“Will you promise and swear to rule the people of Edom, from the Northern Harbor to the South Sea, according to our customs and the Law?” the former King asked.  
“I will”  
“Will you protect Edom with the great powers bestowed upon you by your lineage?”   
“I will”  
“Will you be merciful and righteous to the people of Edom, guiding them towards times of prosperity and peace?”  
“I will”  
“Will you promise and swear loyalty to the nine great duchies of Edom?”  
“I will”  
“Will you promise and swear your life and death to Edom, as their King?”  
“I will” Magnus’ hand almost burned when his oath was finished, the blues flames raising up only to be captured by the Prince as soon as he took his hand of the book. With a content nod, Asmodeus gave the book back to Lorenzo before turning expectantly to Lilith. The Queen got up, approaching Magnus with no expression whatsoever, and took her part of the ceremony, removing Magnus’ simple crown and cloak, only to cover him with the King’s cloak Asmodeus previously wore. With a simple nod, she stepped back, watching as Lorenzo approached with the Coronation Crown, a heavy gold band with rubies and sapphires encrusted all around. It was quite tall, the dome shape being filled out by soft red velvet and quite heavy as well. Magnus would only wear that one for a couple minutes, but it was enough to be a statement. He took a deep breath as Asmodeus picked the crown up. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Alec watching in the perfect Archer posture.   
This was it. Magnus bowed slightly and Asmodeus placed the crown on his head, the weight immediately registering as he straightened his posture. Picking the scepter and orb from Lorenzo, Magnus released his magic, actually quite glad to see it flying around the room, encompassing every single guest, jumping at every window before returning to him, forming the duchies’ symbols around him.  
“Magnus Asmodeus Bane, first of his name” announced Lorenzo as Magnus turned around to find every guest standing up. The duchies symbols moved closer to him, twisting and turning before becoming a giant tiger head surrounded once again by the duchies “King of Edom”  
The tiger roared as the room spoke “Long live the King”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we now have King Magnus, everyone! But don't you think things are way too calm?...  
> Next chapter coming (probably) next friday!


	9. Of Poison and Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, my university decided to start with online classes and I've been really busy with that. On the plus side, I'm finally quarantining at my own home and my birthday is just around the corner, so yey silver linings!  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments while I was away, it trully helped me keep my spirits up!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Edom was known for many things: its great harbors, its famous vines and its brave Archers. And it was incredibly known for its parties. The ballroom was luxurious, covered in gold and silk, a big staircase coming down from the east, where Asmodeus and Lilith awaited hand in hand for the new King.

Alec could see the staircase very clearly from where he stood, hands on the bow and eyes travelling through the guests. His parents and sister were the seconds in line to greet Magnus for the first time as the King, just behind Duke Belcourt and Lady Camille. He could also see Jace walking back to his post after a short talk with Lord Graymark’s daughter, Lady Clarissa, and if he looked closely, he could tell Lord Simon was waiting not so patiently to talk to Izzy.

The room around him seemed to burst at the seams when Magnus entered, his head held high adorned by the King’s crown. Every single person could feel his magic travelling through the room, embedding itself on them for just a second before returning to its owner, leaving them breathless. Magnus was truly something, and as he came to a stop at the top of the stairs, everyone in the room bowed. Well, everyone except the Archers and soldiers, but even them felt compelled to bow before the King. Magnus gracefully walked down the stairs, observing closely as the nobles straightened and smiled, his eyes wandered beyond the line of guests and into the back of the ballroom, where Alec watched him carefully. He allowed himself to keep his eyes on the archer before turning his attention completely to Duke Belcourt, who paraded him over and over again about Camille. Not that he needed any extra information on the Lady, but he gladly let the man speak, allowing him to think his daughter stood the slightest bit of chance in the run for the Queen’s crown, and for his father’s sake, took Camille’s right hand and placed a kiss in it.

“I do find particularly interesting how the two of you share the love for immortalization too. Your Majesty must know that my sweet Camille…”

“Duke Belcourt, I am very aware of Lady Camille’s love for the fine arts, and do share it. However, I do need to speak with your fellow dukes, you see, as protocol” Magnus said firmly, internally glad for his years training his expressionless face. “I’ll be visiting Belcourt soon, too, so Lady Camille and I will have plenty a time to share our preferences”

“Of course, Your Majesty” the duke said, smiling as he bowed “We’ll talk later, I presume”

“Of course. Enjoy the party, the two of you” the King spoke and they finally left, allowing the Lightwoods to step closer and bow once again “My dear Isabelle, you look stunning”

“Thank you, my King” Izzy smiled, placing her hand in Magnus’ as he offered it, receiving a kiss in it too.

“Duke Lightwood, Duchess Maryse, it’s an honor” he could feel the room staring at them after the affectionate gesture towards Izzy “Is this Idris’ fine silk I see”

“Oh, it is, my King” Maryse smiled, the fabrication of silk being one of the things she was responsible in the duchy “Alec told us to come in royal blue colors instead of the light ones from our duchy”

“Oh, he was well aware of the theme” Magnus whirled a little magic around his hand, receiving a couple smiles “Duke Lightwood, once again I must thank you. Not only your duchy produced the best of what Edom has to offer, you gladly gave up two of your heirs for the Kingdom. Edom is in debt with you”

“Not that it was my choice” Robert analyzed the King “But I do know a thing or two about giving up when a fight is lost. I hope Your Majesty will learn that lesson quickly”

“Only time will tell, I suppose” Magnus murmured, his mind spinning around. Was that some sort of threat? “Well, if you’ll allow me, I have a couple more dukes to talk to”

“Of course” Maryse interjected before her husband could say a thing “We’ll meet again, my King” she bowed.

“Alec will be out of duty at nine” Izzy whispered as a goodbye before following her parents to the other end of the room. Oh, how Magnus adored the Lightwoods.

Alec nodded to Underhill as he took Alec’s place. The clock had just stroke its ninth chime as the Lightwood made his way to the gardens, a little overwhelmed with all the people inside. He would have an hour of rest before going back, supposedly for the rest of the night, once he was the one to accompany the new King to his chambers. Alec just hoped Magnus wouldn’t take an awful long time to do so.

He slumped down once he reached a more secluded area; far enough to be out of sight and ear of the closest guards, but just close enough that he could run for it if necessary. It would be pretty stupid for someone to attempt anything that night, seeing as the palace was firmly guarded by Edom’s best of the best, however stranger things had happened in the past. Alec sighed, taking his bow in hands and softly adjusting the cord tension with trained fingers. The easy, mindless task relaxed him a little, allowing his mind to take in the newly discover sensation.

He couldn’t quite describe it, but it was almost like a second consciousness, a string pulling tight and then letting go over and over again. His and Magnus’ bond, he was almost sure of it. It seemed to run around his body, with no physical attachment, and specifically focus in the chest whenever Magnus was around. The simplest exchange of looks made it thrive, and when Magnus smiled at him that night, it exploded, glowing warmly just beneath Alec’s skin before gathering back in his chest. He wondered it that was what Magnus’ magic felt like, a tingling, soft warmness travelling through him.

The sound of a snapping branch broke him out of his wandering thoughts, and it took all his years of training to not tense up in response to the sound. Alec could feel the three blades carefully hidden throughout his uniform, and his quiver was just a very short distance away. His bow wouldn’t be the best for close contact, but he could use it as a last resource.

“There you are” Magnus’ voice spoke up, making Alec turn to him quickly “Your incredible sister told me you’re out of duty right know, and for a second I thought you had gone back to the Lightwood Manor…”

“I have to accompany Your Majesty to the King’s chambers by the end of the night, milord” the Archer said, bowing slightly just to have his mannerism waved off by Magnus.

“Don’t do that, Alexander” the King whispered, sitting beside him and taking the crown off of his head with a sigh “This thing is really heavy, I don’t know how father used it every single day” he twirled it in his hands, looking up to see Alec staring at him and smiled “I would love to see how it looks on you, pretty boy”

“Would you?” the Archer whispered, feeling his face heating up as Magnus nodded.

“Can I?” Magnus received another nod and carefully placed the crown on Alec’s dark locks “There, a true King”

“Mags” Alec, for Angel’s sake, _giggled_ his face adorably red. The gold crown seemed to gleam even more against his ink black hair, and the rubies and sapphires brought out the deep blue in Alec’s eyes. In that moment, Magnus remembered of just how young they both where, especially Alec, and it hurt him to think that his soulmate, the sweet man beside him, had to grow up so quickly under the demands of his title.

“You look exquisite, darling” Magnus caressed his face with light fingers, savoring the warm breeze that ran through them “Truly the handsomest of Edom”

“Thank you” the archer said, unsure of what to say and very certain of the fact that Magnus’ soft touches made him completely drop the Archer façade. The bond singed, fully aware of their closeness, and when Magnus let his hand travel through Alec’s arm before taking his hand on his, the bond exploded again.

Alec didn’t have any cravings. He was one of the lucky ones who didn’t need to worry about need vs. want, and being brought up as an warrior with a powerful family had completely stripped him of any craves he might have developed otherwise. That changed the moment he met Magnus, because in that very moment, the Archer wanted to touch. He craved Magnus’ touch, and the slightest hint of it was enough to have him desperate for more. The past night kissing played over and over in his mind, remembering him just how good it was to feel Magnus so close to him.

He shouldn’t want this, he really should step back, but King Magnus was a drug, and Alec would gladly take it.

“Kiss me” he whispered, and Magnus happily obliged, holding Alec’s face gently as their lips met once again. And there it was, the tingling feeling just under his skin, spreading and involving Alec in the moment, into Magnus and deeper into the feelings he swore he wouldn’t nurture.

“Come back to my room with me” the King whispered as they broke the kiss “I need you with me tonight, okay?”

“Okay” Alec smiled; the thought of bringing Magnus comfort warmed his heart “I think you need to head back, Mags”

“Yeah” the older of the two stepped back, fixing his slightly creased clothing from Alec’s hands “And I will need this” he pointed to the crown from the archer’s head, sighing as he remembered just how weighted it was.

“Can I…?” Alec asked, receiving a nod from the King. He picked the crown and carefully placed it in Magnus’ head, rearranging his hair around it “There we go, my King”

“Angels above, you have no idea of what you do to me” Magnus whispered, kissing him one last time before returning to the ball.

“Magnus” Lilith approached him, her crimson dress barricading both of them in a corner.

“Milady” the man smiled politely, a little thrown off by Lilith’s approach “I hope the ball is to part to what Milady wished”

“Oh, is so much better, Magnus” the Queen smiled “You never cease the surprises, do you, my boy?” she caressed his face, and to say Magnus was surprised would be an understatement. The Queen never showed him any signs of affection, much like his father, and to call her mother was always off the limits. Did Magnus’ display of magic have such a big transformation power for the Queen to finally call him one of her own?

“That makes me incredibly happy, milady” the King couldn’t help but smile, watching as the Queen stepped closer, waving a couple servants in.

“Please, Magnus. We’ve grown past you needing to call me milady, don’t you think?” her smile grew as the servants delivered two wine glasses to them “And this deserves a toast with the best wine Edom has to offer, don’t you think?”

“I cannot deny that, milady” the King accepted the glass, still eyeing Lilith “However, I do need to ask milady what I should call you instead”

“Call me by what I am, my dear” the honey-coated words twirled around in Magnus’ brain.

Could it be?

“A toast to us, mother” Magnus said finally, raising his glass to meet hers, and Lilith approvingly nodded.

“To us, darling” she smiled, sipping on her wine as the first signs of poison appeared in Magnus’ body.

“My King” Alec called once he stepped closer to Magnus.

“Oh, if it isn’t the most handsome Archer in the land” the man smiled as he turned to Alec, clearly drunk out of his mind “Are you ready to join me, Alexander?”

“I was asked to accompany you, sir” the man’s façade didn’t slip “Your father, sir, asked me for it” he said, answering to the silent question in Magnus’ eyes.

“What does that old man knows about celebrating?” the King mourned slightly before sighing “Very well, I guess it is time, my darlings” he dramatically said to his friends “Now handsome Alexander here will be the only one seeing me tonight”

“My King” the archer called once again, his voice showing a little bit of fright over the words spoken.

“Yes, yes, darling” Magnus simply said, looking at Alec again “Wow, when did your eyes become so blue?”

Alec smiled softly, guiding Magnus out of the ballroom and through heavy guarded corridors as the King rambled on about blue eyes and oceans. As they crossed Lorenzo’s tower, the High Warlock approached them, giving Alec a little vial with a sparkling yellow liquid inside.

“For tomorrow, when his headache starts” he simply said, observing as the King stumbled into the archer.

“Alexander” the man elongated the e’s in his name “’m not feeling so great. Take care of me, will yah?”

“My King, I could look over you if you wish” Lorenzo offered, observing as Magnus waved him off.

“No, no, only Alexander” Magnus whimpered “Alexander, why is there two of you?”

“Milord?” was the only word the archer could muster out before the King collapsed in his arms.

“How could this happen?!” Asmodeus walked from one side to the other, glaring at everyone present in the room “Wards, soldiers, archers, checking every single delivery months prior and a poison still found its way in. How could it happen?”

“It does sound like an inside work, milord” Hogde said, watching as the former King stepped closer to the bed where Magnus laid unresponsive.

“We sent soldiers to track down everything King Magnus had contact with today” Lord Graymark said firmly “However it happened, we’ll figure out”

“Quickly” Alec whispered, a hand firmly holding Magnus’. Who could’ve known that this boy, who just weeks ago was training in a cabin in his parents property, would become the only connection to the sleeping King? “I can feel him slipping away, milord” he answered as the men in the room eyed him “Our bond is new, but I can tell its getting weaker”

“We can’t let this be known outside of these walls. If anyone finds out our King is incapacitated, we’ll be in war once again” the former ruler growled, and was just finishing the phrase when a disheveled Lorenzo walked in.

“The Beldam” he announced, making eyes turn in his direction

“What does it mean, Lorenzo?” Asmodeus asked irritated.

“It isn’t the first time we hear that name, milord” Lucian explained, still staring at the man “You think the King’s poison has to do with the attack on Archer Alec?”

“No, no, no” the High Warlock stepped in “ _Atropa belladonna_ ” he firmly said, observant as a wave of recognition washed over the archers faces.

“What? What is it?!”

“Deadly nightshade, milord” Hogde explained “One of the most potent poison found in Edom’s ground. Some call it the Beldam”

“What’s the antidote?” Lord Graymark asked, eyeing the archers and warlock.

“There isn’t one” Sir Fell, who had silently listened the whole time, finally spoke up, his statement falling heavy on the room.

Alec’s eyes travelled from the warlock to his sleeping soulmate, the one he could feel slipping away every second.

“Long lives the Beldam” he whispered, kissing Magnus hand for what felt like the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized now that the title kinda gives the whole capter away, but whatever, I like the way it sounds! Let me know what you guys think of it!  
> All the love <3


	10. Of Bonds and Heartbreaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally planned having this posted for Alec's birthday, but this weekend just ran away from me! So, a couple days off, but still quite appropriate. Also, as a general warning, I wrote this whilst listening to Vance Joy AND Casey Breves, so expect angsty angst. Oh, and a little Lorenzo/Underhill scene, just because!  
> If you wish to read this one with a soundtrack, let me recomend Written in Stone by the aforementioned Casey Breves :)  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and hits <3  
> Happy Birthday Alec <3

A big part of Alec’s training was to build him infinite patience. An Archer’s role wasn’t always to be the first one in action; in fact, much of their part in battles was standing back, being far from the actual battleground, fighting up top and long range instead of close by. Because of that, he received long patience exercises, and being the eldest of four children, he already had a pretty big reservoir of calmness built in to his persona.

But standing there, watching as Lorenzo tried every single spell in his books, feeling Magnus slipping away minute after minute after minute… That was the biggest test of patience he’d ever had.

“No, that won’t do” the Head Medic said, making Lorenzo growl in frustration “The side effects may worsen the King’s condition”

“Worsen it? Look at him!” the sorcerer gestured “He’s practically dead already and we’re no closer to an antidote as we were an hour ago!”

“By the Angel, shut up!” Alec snapped, looking up from Magnus’ face, staring at both startled men. “Can you two just… Shut up, for a second?” he asked, the red eyes telling of the missed sleeping hours.

“I am very sorry Archer Alec, but I do not see why your presence is required here anyways. There are guards right outside these doors and we’ll be here all night” the medic spoke after a few seconds of silence “You are more than welcomed, in fact I insist, to leave”

“I am the Royal Companion” Alec felt like his head would explode “I’m not leaving until King Magnus is awake”

“That will take longer than tonight, sir, and you’re still recovering from an injury yourself. If you feel better about it, send one of your colleagues in, but you must leave now”

“Fine” Alec got up for the first time in hours, looking once more at Magnus. He couldn’t believe _his_ Magnus was bedridden and so far away even Alec couldn’t reach him. He stroked the King’s hand, hiding it as a means to retrieve his abandoned quiver “I’ll be sending Underhill in, and will be back in a few hours”

“Good rest, Archer” the medic said, and Lorenzo just nodded as Alec exited the room. Walking to the barns, he swore to himself up and down that that wasn’t the last time he saw Magnus’ beautiful gold eyes. He was going to find a way to get him back.

At whatever cost.

When Underhill entered the King’s room, he almost wished that he wasn’t the Archer Alec Lightwood most trusted (just after Hodge himself, of course). The reason being Lorenzo Rey standing just a beautiful as he remembered him being four years ago.

“And you are?” a man he assumed was the Head Medic asked in a sigh.

“Archer Andrew from the Order” he announced, tearing his eyes away from Lorenzo “Archer Alec asked me to stay with the King while he rested”

“Of course he did” the man sighed once again “Well, make yourself comfortable, we’ll be here for a while” the medic got up and headed out, murmuring something about more books.

Andrew sighed too, pulling a chair to sit and rearranging his gear for the vigil hours ahead of them. Once that was done, he couldn’t help but to look at the man in front of him. Lorenzo Rey, the one who had taken his heart and soul and then crushed it, breaking it as he cut their bond.

“What?” the warlock barked as he felt Andrew’s eyes on him, fixing his own gaze on the book in his hands.

“Your hair is shorter” the archer muttered out “You used to have it on a ponytail all the time”

“Yes I did” Rey looked at the man in front of him, feeling his magic pleading him to step closer and fix what had been broken “Things change”

“You tell me” Andrew huffed “High Warlock, right? The first of your kind”

“And you became an Archer. Didn’t knew you had it on you to live a life of solitude”

“You know what you’re doing” the blond scoffed “You’re hurt, Lorenzo, and you’re trying to hurt me in return”

“You know nothing…”

“Except I do. I am your soulmate, Lorenzo” Andrew leaned forward, watching closely as the sorcerer tried to counterargument “You might have broken the bond, but I know you. I loved you, some days I still do”

“Enough” the High Warlock barked, returning his attention to the book “I have things to do”

They had some tense seconds of silence before Andrew spoke again, this time slower and softer, the voice Lorenzo remembered he used to love hearing just before sleeping.

“I’m an Archer. It was my choice to become one. And for solitude… There’s no one else, Lorenzo. It will always be you”

Alec’s night was full of nightmares and with little to no sleep. He tossed and turned in bed, feeling more and more desperate as the bond grew weaker. At some point in the night, both Izzy and Jace had come to hold him as he did with them when they were small and scared. That was when he was able to close his eyes for a couple minutes, grounded by the presence of his siblings.

When the sun came up, he was startled awake by Jace’s excited tone, and opening his eyes he saw his brother, sister and mother sitting at the table near the bed, all looking at one of the Duke’s oldest books. The archer sat up as Maryse finished reading the passage pointed by the blond Lightwood and sighed, knowing that presenting this idea to Alec was dangerous, as he would likely perform it.

“What happened?” Alec’s voice made the three of them look at the archer as he stood up and walked to them “Did you find something?”

“Yes” Jace responded at the same time that both Izzy and Maryse said “no”.

“C’mon, tell me already” Alec asked, looking directly to Jace, who quickly turned the book so his older brother could read it.

“You know how I read all Robert’s books a few summers ago?” Alec nodded, it was part of one of their bets “I knew in one of the books they mention the use of soulmates on healing and I couldn’t sleep once I remembered that, so I got into searching and…”

“Alec, my sweet boy, it’s dangerous” Maryse whispered, grabbing her son’s hand as he read about the ritual “If anything goes wrong, and it often does, you might not return”

“It’s his only chance” Alec let out a big breath “I swore to protect the King with my life if it came to it, mom”

“Big brother…” Izzy stood up, hugging him “We’ll find a way around it, okay?”

“This is it, Iz” the older one smiled, looking at Jace “It talks about grounding the one going in. Can you ground me?”

“Course” Jace stepped closer “We’re a team, Alec”

“The let’s do this”

It had taken them all night long, but Lorenzo finally had an elixir just concentrated enough to remedy most of Magnus’ infirmities. The Beldam didn’t have a cure yet, but he could isolate and treat the King to buy them some time, and as hard as it was to admit it, it was Andrew who had guided him to that solution.

“You were a healer, Lorenzo. Remember what you did back then” he simply said in a soft voice.

As the High Warlock administered the last of elixirs, the Lightwoods entered the room, nodding to both of them. Not caring for Andrew’s presence, Alec moved forward, taking the King’s hand on his and kissing it softly.

“I’m here, Mags” he whispered “I got you”

The archer looked around the room, taking in his companions in the room. Jace, Izzy, Lorenzo and Andrew, all watching him as he pressed his lips to Magnus cold hand once more before turning to the warlock.

“We found a way to wake him up” the archer spoke, making Lorenzo arch an eyebrow “Jace found it, actually”

“It’s in one of our father’s older books” the soldier opened said book, showing it to the man, who simply sigh.

“This is an old and highly unstable spell. It not only endangers you, Archer, but the King as well” he said tiredly “Especially since your bond is already so weak”

“What other option we got?” Alec asked, receiving silence as his answer “Jace will ground me, Izzy too if necessary. I know I can make it”

“If it goes wrong…”

“We’ll deal with that if it comes to it” Andrew, surprisingly, was the one to speak up “If Alec said he can do it, he can”

“If you insist” the warlock gestured to Alec “Sit beside him. The bond will be stronger if you’re side by side”

Alec did as told, sighing heavily as he took both of Magnus’ hands on his own. Jace stepped closer, a reassuring hand in Alec’s leg as Lorenzo murmured the spell, his yellow magic wrapping around the King’s and Archer’s hands. It was something he noticed firstly on his Initiation, but now it was even more evident how different Lorenzo’s magic felt from Magnus’ to Alec. Lorenzo’s was brute and pushy as Magnus was warm and felt like home.

Oh, how he missed Magnus magic.

“Focus on the bond” Andrew voice told him somewhere around the room, certain and clear “It’ll guide you to him”

Alec nodded, closing his eyes and focusing all his attention at the frayed sensation he longed to feel strong again. It had settled in his chest during the night, and when Alec reached out to it, it responded eagerly, growing big and travelling to his hands when he thought about Magnus. It took a while, as it seemed to go weak from time to time, but Alec didn’t let go, holding to it and calling Magnus, his King, his lover, his soulmate. And then, it happened.

There was a small tug on it, almost as if someone was testing the waters. Alec kept pushing, feeling Jace’s hand fade away as he focused on the bond. The tug grew stronger and the bond solidified, the feeling of Magnus’ magic traveling over him, recognizing itself on his whole being. Alec gasped as the magic embraced him almost in a hug before letting him go completely, and only Jace’s hand brought him back. His eyes snapped open, heavily panting as he took the room around him once again. Lorenzo was the one closer to the two, hands frozen by his side as Magnus’ magic pushed his away. Andrew was right beside him, watching as Alec slowly came back. Jace and Izzy both looked extremely worried, and his brother’s hands trembled in his leg.

He looked at Magnus, whose breathing had become heavier and more troubled. His chest sunk as the guilt and fear built into it. Had he hurt Magnus? Had he made the situation even worse? That couldn’t be it, not when the King’s hands finally returned his hold.

“C’mon, Mags” Alec got closer to him, kissing his hand a third time “C’mon, stay with me”

Slowly but surely, Magnus’ eyes opened, the gold-green orbs travelling unfocused through the faces before settling in Alec’s. The King gave him a weak smile, detangling their hands to caress Alec’s face.

“There you are” he whispered, his voice hoarse, as a single tear ran through Alec’s face “Oh, my dear Alexander…” Magnus said as Alec collapsed, hugging him tightly and letting the fear melt away as the King’s heartbeat served as a much needed lullaby.

“I love you” Alec whispered into Magnus’ chest, the words sounding more pained than he intended “I love you, Magnus”

“I love you too, my sweet angel” the King said, running his fingers through Alec’s hair “Now, sleep, darling. I’ll be right here once you wake up”

Alec happily obliged, the tiredness finally getting to him. Magnus kept his fingers gently caressing his archer as the other occupants of the room came to focus. First, Jace and Isabelle, and then Lorenzo and finally Andrew, who seemed tempted to flee the scene as soon as humanly possible.

“Now” he said firmly “Can someone explain to me how, by demons bellow, I was poisoned?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~squeals in writer~  
> I'm quite proud of this one! And we're finally getting to see Magnus in his King mode, and "i love you's" were said!   
> Let me know what you guys think of this one!  
> All the love <3


	11. Of Promises and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT MY BIRTHDAYYY  
> I was sooooo keen on posting on my birthday, and I'm really glad of what came out of it. Still kinda slow-world-building, but we're getting places now.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it!

“So, we all agree Queen Lilith is suspect number one?” Jace Lightwood voiced the thoughts of everyone present in the room. In total, there where seven of them: Lord Jace, Lord Graymark, Archer Hogde, Archer Alec and Archer Andrew, King Magnus and the High Warlock, all seated around a big mahogany table just outside of the Great Hall. According to the Head Medic, Magnus shouldn’t have left the bed yet, but the King was stubborn and set to prove to whoever had poisoned him that he wouldn’t step down, hence meeting his forces in the proper room instead of around the bed on his personal chambers.

“It seems pretty damn clear” Hodge spoke “But we can’t put her in trial based on that, can we?”

“We do have eye-witnesses of her offering the supposedly poisoned drink to King Magnus” Lord Graymark said “But the cups had already been washed once we got to the kitchens”

“Other than that, is just he said, she said” Magnus sighed “The Queen had never been particularly fond of me, but that’s not enough to build a case” he tapped on the table before speaking again “Did we get any luck in tracking the Beldam’s origin?”

“There is no precise location, milord” the warlock sighed, his fatigue clear to anyone who looked, as he had spent the past nights fully awake, tracking as much as he could out of the small portion of poison they were able to isolate out of the King’s system. “It all points to the Northern Harbor, but there is no listing of deadly nightshade farms in there”

“The last known farm was reported to belong to the Aldertree family, but their property was taken before King Asmodeus was crowned” Andrew completed the sentence, being the one helping Lorenzo in his research.

“Wait” Alec piped up, his eyes travelling to meet his brother’s “Aldertree. That’s the medic Milo was fighting with in the night of the attack”

“Aldertree said the fruit wasn’t ready for harvesting just yet” the younger Lightwood spoke, catching up to Alec’s thoughts easily “We should talk to Milo again”

“And find Aldertree. He’s neck deep into this, I can feel it” Alec said before looking at Andrew “How about you have your first undercover mission?”

“Finally, eh?” the archer smiled

“I assume you’re going to be part of the team, then” Magnus spoke, looking at Alec

“You’d be right, Your Majesty” Hogde said “Not only is Alec’s job as Royal Companion, but this is also a… Personal battle”

“I see” the King sighed. Just weeks ago he wouldn’t have thought that his very first meeting with Guard and Order leaders would be to track down the person who poisoned him. A great start to what was supposed to be his peaceful reign “Lord Graymark, I’ve sent Ragnor to check our staff for the night and he did find inconsistences. If you wish to take on the lead…”

“We’ll look into this. We’ll find them”

“Can I speak to you?” Magnus asked as their meeting was finished, and Alec simply nodded, standing tall with his hands behind his back as the other men left them alone “You are obviously going on this mission, even if I disapprove, correct?”

“That depends” the archer sternly said “Are you disapproving as my King or as my lover?”

“Oh please” Magnus smirked “You’re the best Archer on land, Alexander. I can’t stop you in that front. But I am worried, you barely rested as the Head Medic suggested…”

“So did you and I haven’t asked you to stop it” the archer’s posture tensed slightly “It’s my job as the Royal Companion to lead whatever investigation on things exactly like this, Mags, and I may be seen as not trust-worthy if I stay behind”

“You’re injured, there must be something on the rules that prevents you from going on mission with a giant slash on your chest”

“A _healed_ slash, Magnus, which makes me more than ready to go back into missions. I’ve already stood still for too long, this has to be my mission” Alec looked at the King, who was shaking his head on disbelief.

“You would really give up your life for the King, wouldn’t you?” he puffed out “Can’t you see the immense dangers on your way right now? You might as well paint a target on your back!”

“What do you think I trained for?” the Lightwood could feel his blood starting to boil “This is exactly what I’ve trained for years to do, and I won’t step down now that I finally made it”

“I’m not asking you to step down, I would never. What I’m asking is for you to keep in mind that, if we’re right and it was the Queen, she knows about you” Magnus cupped Alec’s face “I felt your fear through our bond, my dear. I cannot lose you when I barely got you”

There it was again: the now strong sensation of a tug, the familiar feeling of Magnus’ magic running just under his skin, the warmth it brought, the sensation of… Well, love. It was almost enough to turn Alec into a puddle to think that they shared such a strong bond now, so soon after the archer almost felt it disappear.

“We might be, if not certainly, walking head on into a battle bigger than anything we saw in the last years” the King whispered “I know it and you know it too. I just want to have you for a little longer before needing to let you go”

“Well, I know how that feels” Alec said in the same tone as Magnus, stepping to embrace the King. He was taller than the average, and so hugging was always awkward, but Magnus just fitted right into his arms, made to be held by them. He buried his face against the rune on Alec’s neck, the tip of his nose brushing up against the scar lying underneath it, and the archer shivered slightly. How many hidden moments could they steal before it was too late?

“Come to my chambers with me tonight, okay?” the King whispered.

“I’ve heard that before”

“This time I’ll be awake when we get there”

When the morning came, Magnus woke up in Alec’s arms.

The King’s chambers were enormous and pompous, but the King’s whole attention was at the sweet man who held him close like his world depended on it. He had shared beds with many people before, but never his own, and he had never had anyone spend the night. It seemed ridiculous, as he would need to leave early so his father wouldn’t notice his vacancy, but now, sharing a bed with Alexander seemed the most right thing to do.

Magnus smile and snuggled closer, sighing happily as Alec tightened his arms around him. His archer was a very light sleeper, after all, and soon enough sleepy blue eyes were looking at him.

“Good morning” the King whispered, copying Alec’s smile “Someone’s up early”

“We leave in a few hours, Mags, I need to get Aequum ready” the archer motioned to get up, but the older man was quick to straddle him and kept him in place.

“Stay for a few more minutes, will you?” Alec huffed, smiling at the King.

“As if I can say no to you, milord”

They did, eventually, get up and went their separate ways. Magnus had many bureaucratic meetings in line for him, and Alec had a mission to prepare for with Andrew. The bond, though, was singing through both of them during their time apart, and the archer couldn’t help but smile when he felt it caress his skin, as if Magnus himself was doing it.

“The bond again?” Underhill asked teasingly.

“You know, I’ve never told you about the bond. How did you…?” Alec asked whilst carefully packing his supplies.

“You were pretty obvious” he shrugged “I guess I’ve never seen Hogde kiss King Asmodeus’s hand, so it threw me off. And then, well, I happen to know a lot about magic to know of what spell you and Jace were talking about”

“I guess Jace isn’t the only one who reads old books, then” Lightwood laughed “But, then again, you knew how to reach out for the bond, and you knew it would draw me to Magnus…”

“Let’s just say that…. My soulmate and I have different opinions on what’s worth fighting for” Andrew looked up from his bag, tired eyes meeting Alec’s “If it was by me, we’d be married now”

“Too bad he didn’t catch you before you became an Archer. _‘To Edom only thy soul shall trust’_ and all of that”

“Rules change” Underhill went back to packing “And I am very certain this one is the first in the list of rules to change for King Magnus”

Alec scoffed, turning his attention to Aequum, who had been patiently waiting to be on the roads once again. _That makes two of us_ , Alec thought, and the long journey to the Northern Harbor would give him just enough time to discuss with himself exactly what changed in him after the past few, yet very eventful nights.

By the time they were ready, it was past noon, and then the two needed to wait for Jace to head out as well, and so, both Archers decided to wait by the gardens, training by the targets put there for Magnus’ Coronation; Almost in union, they shot arrow after arrow, Alec ever so slightly reaching the bulls-eye with more ease, until both their quivers were depleted and their backs had started to ache form the heavy blow of their weapons. Their senses picked up steps coming close to them, and only when Alec’s bond exploded was when the Archer looked away from the targets only to find the King and High Warlock watching them, undoubtedly fond of their view.

“Milord” he said, bowing respectfully, only to receive a smile in return “Is there anything we can do for you?”

“Walk with me for a second, Archer Alec?” the man nodded, gathering his gear and following Magnus to a little secluded area, being just far enough for comfort of the on-post guards “Is everything set for the mission?”

“Yes, milord. We are just waiting for Lord Jace to join us and then we will leave” the Archer said, his posture just tight enough to show the soldier he truly was.

“Good. I expect records to come to me as soon as any advancement is made, yes?” Alec nodded dutifully “Now, father brought to my attention that it is tradition for the King to present his Royal Companion with a symbol of their position, as my most trusted man in the Order, and quite honestly, in the Court.” Magnus’ magic circled Alec’s wrist, whirling happily against the pale skin “Asmodeus himself was very fond of rings, and so am I, but I know you do not share such thing with me”

Magnus’ magic dissipated, showing a simple silver bracelet, covered in foreign symbols to Alec.

“I imagine you are familiar with the story of the _Dilexit Autem Unus_ ” the King said softly, observing as Alec nodded.

“The loved one” he spoke softly, completely focused on the bracelet “A gift from Edom’s monarch to their one true love”

“Well, that is what we tell the books” Magnus smiled “This bracelet is more than a meaningful gift. It mimics the way we, soulmates, work, by making my magic protect whoever is using it, as it already does with you. The symbols offer protection and home, whenever you are in the world. It will find me, and will bring me to you” he hesitated before adding “I am giving this to you to show that I trust you as my right hand and I love you as my equal. I choose you, Alexander, soulmate or not, to be by my side as the soldier and the lover I know you are”

“Magnus…” Alec finally looked up at the King, trying to maintain his professional façade “I would kiss you right now if I could”

“Well, then you’ll have a great reason to come back” the man smiled “but now, I think Jace has finally arrived”

Their little team arrived at the Northern Harbor in three days’ time, and by then both Aequum and Alec had more than fulfilled their long for being back on the road. Andrew was behind the Lightwood brothers by a couple hours, having stopped plenty times to build himself a little backstory as a bard moving away from the Court, and seemed to be successful in such thing. Alec and Jace, however, had to run a little to snatch a room in the small village surrounding the Harbor, as the seas would start to grow and the ships would soon arrive, carrying within them hundreds of guests to the small town. Soldiers and Archers were always sent out to monitor said arriving, so their presence, whilst noticed, wasn’t unexpected.

“I could just punch him in the face” Jace offered as they laid the night before Andrew was set to arrive, trying to find a way to get Underhill under Aldertree’s care “We soldiers have a reputation of thinking with our fists”

“And what exactly would _he_ need to do to make it believable?”

“That is something for Andrew to figure it out, not me” the blond said “But, enough with work, I want you to tell me about this shiny new bracelet you have”

“Jace”

“Alec” the soldier rolled his eyes, akin to his older brother “You know our friendship isn’t one-sided. I am your brother and I can tell there’s more to it that whatever piece of jewelry mom tried to make you use. I mean, you _never_ use the Lightwood family ring, for example”

“And neither do you” he looked at Jace, and seeing the curious and not-judging way his brother looked at him, Alec sighed. Touching the silver bracelet, he whispered: “It’s his _Dilexit Autem Unus_. He gave it to me before we left”

“Wow” the word came out softly of Jace “Alec, do you think he meant it?”

“Well, I sure as hell don’t think the King himself would forget what this means” the Archer sighed “but I cannot shake this feeling that… I don’t know, that we won’t be able to make it far enough to discuss _that_ before it all explodes and he marries a woman because of the retaliation. Besides, Archers…”

“They don’t marry” his brother completed his thoughts “I never thought I would see you between your duty and your heart, Alec”

“Neither did I, Jace” he released a long breath “Neither did I”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dilexit Autem Unus: the loved one, poorly translated by google translate :)
> 
> My asexual couldn't even try to write something more steamy, I kinda apologize for that. What I DON'T apologize for is the sheer ridiculous number of times I rewatched the hug scene from 2x10 to try and capture the way they hug each other like it's their whole entire world :((((  
> Let me now what you think of this little thing, and I'll be posting again (hopefully) next sunday!


	12. Of Letters and Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's been two months...  
> I'm so so sorry for the delay! University really kicked my booty these last few weeks as my professors all decided to make group projects last minute :DDD that basically counted as the whole semesters note :DDDDDD not stressfull at all :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
> Anyways, I did ended up with an amazing group and we acctually aced most of the classes. And now that the semester ended, I can pick my fics back up!
> 
> Thank you so much for the patience, I love you all!

“Soldiers!” Aldertree hissed, walking around his office as Andrew watched him curious “Always thinking with their fists. Complete idiots, in my opinion”

“Don’t I know” the Archer, now undercover as a beaten-up bard, agreed. He knew he needed to take a couple hits to be believable to Aldertree, but did Jace really need to go as hard as he did? “I didn’t even say something that bad, did I?” he asked, pulling away the cloth from a cut above his eyebrow.

“It’s all fun and games until someone’s beaten” the medic simply stated, turning back to Andrew as he mixed a little plaster in a bowl “I presume your witty tongue was what got you in trouble in the Capitol”

“Damn right” the Archer grumbled “Apparently the new King doesn’t like to be made fun of. Threw me right out, the bastard” the lies came easily to him, the story burned in his memory.

“Watch out with those words around here, bard” Aldertree approached him, starting to apply the plaster “There’s lots of new people around, many very close to the King. I wouldn’t go out saying those things; you never know who could be listening”

“You’re one of them, aren’t you?” Andrew scoffed “All medics are loyal to him, isn’t it?”

“No. Not all of them” Aldertree studied the man in front of him “Tell me bard, if you’re even that, how did you get to this physique? I can’t simply accept that you built the body of a warrior with your little instrument over there”

“Once a farmer, always a farmer” he said, which was not entirely a lie, since most of his live was lived as a farmer indeed “Guess I never lost the physique”

“Guess not” Aldertree slowly repeated, watching him as he attended to his injuries “Well, welcome to the Northern Harbor, bard”

_My Queen,_

_Storms are brewing near the Northern Harbor, and I worry the climate change is just the beginning. As per your request, a new batch of your remedy accompanies this letter, along with your usual flower-seeds supply. I wait for the day Your Majesty will allow me to see your gardens once again._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Victor Aldertree_

The sweet letter made Lilith chuckle. How nice was to have a medic under her wing, one that held the upmost grudge against the Bane heirs and understood that the throne was never supposed to leave the Morgenstern family. Truly weak was the man that allowed the Bane weed of a wife to take over his throne, his crown, and made Lilith nothing more than a Lady once again.

Queen Lilith by marriage, when she should have been by birth.

It had taken her years to rise to her rightful title, years of courting King Asmodeus, at the time only the sole heir to Edom’s throne, to have him wrapped around her finger. They had only got engaged when her stupid cousin decided to lead a revolution of few, and the Morgenstern name was once again thrown to mud. Asmodeus was never the same with her after that, and Lilith completely blamed Valentine for setting her plan back in what felt like years, and she let him know.

Valentine Morgenstern died in his cell, waiting for the execution, with a couple Beldam’s in his hands. He’d done it himself, everyone was told, and Lilith did shed a few tears when his body was lowered to the earth. If not for his impulse of acting before thinking, the two of them could have been partners in their way up. Now, she had to deal with the widow and child, beyond a fiancé that watched her every step.

Now, she made her way back to the ostentatious summer castle, the letter firmly held in her hands, and a small vial tucked into her clothing. Magnus was too far now for her to attempt to fix her mistakes, but Asmodeus… He was right where she needed him to be. And once finished with the King that made her life a living hell she would move on again to Magnus. After all, the heart Asmodeus wasn’t able to transform in stone was the boy’s biggest flaw, and it wouldn’t be hard to play the mourning, sick widow and mother. Magnus was, in fact, so desperate for any form of love that it made easy for Lilith to play with him, first with many of her younger maids, then with Lady Camille herself, using of the young girl’s ego to play them both as puppets in her perfectly choreographed dance.

The soulmate, she would need to get rid of quickly. It wasn’t in her plans for the bastard to have a soulmate, but Lilith prided herself in how flexible and adjustable she could be. For the soulmate, she would need a little while longer, but thankfully there was a weak spot in the tightly knitted web of his friends and family.

Lilith scoffed. She would need to contact her cousin’s child for that, but what was a small, bothersome talk near the incredible power being the sole Queen of Edom would give her?

Time was at her side in this war, she could feel it.

King Magnus was truly Asmodeus’ son. It was secret to no one that he had been out of reach for a couple days right after his Coronation, but after that (what his people thought of a few days in private with the future Queen), he had opened the castle doors, holding court and receiving all the ones that approached him, noble or not, for advice, an issue happening on their land, or just overall to meet the King himself. Asmodeus made sure Magnus participated in many of Asmodeus’ courts, watching as his father tended to his people, and the young King wouldn’t do any different.

Thirty days had passed since Alexander left for the Northern Harbor. Thirty days in which Magnus felt his whole world shift quite significantly. Something else hummed under his skin now, other than his magic, and even when he had studied the legends in a hopeful gaze, Magnus couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised by how strong the bond was. It was at least a couple hundred years old, as it easily interwoven itself with the rest of magic in the King’s body, and as soon as Alexander was within reach, it hummed satisfied. Now it sat almost dormant in his chest, a small remembrance of the Archer.

Not that Magnus needed _anything_ else to remind him of his Alexander. The one night they shred played enough on his mind to almost drive him crazy, and the stolen moments they had in the few days after Magnus’ Coronation made the King’s mind run wild enough. He couldn’t wait to have his whole life with the man.

“King Magnus” a familiar voice called and he smiled as Clarissa Fairchild stepped forward with a basket of baked goods in hand.

“My dearest Clarissa” Magnus smiled grew wider as he invited her to sit beside him. She was one of the few left, and sure enough no one would interrupt the King’s time with his Biscuit “It that a sweet bread I see?”

“Mother’s recipe” Clary said, quickly serving them each a slice “I think I finally have the batter down, it just needed a little more kneading”

“So you made Lucian do it for you?”

“Well, usually it is Jace’s part, but since he is away…” a sweet blush grew in the young woman’s cheeks.

“You and him, is it that serious?” the king asked in a tone they both knew as his “big brother” tone.

“I think it is. He asked me about Herondale so many times, Magnus, it seems like he truly wants to go back and take his place there and…”

“Am I looking at the future Duchess Clarissa, of Herondale?” the King asked, watching closely as the redhead giggled.

“Now, I don’t want to exaggerate, but things between us are good” she smiled “Jonathan now knows about him.

“He does?” that came as a surprise. Clary’s older brother was as good as a stranger after their father’s death. He reappeared from time to time, but never really stayed

“Yes” she took a deep breath “He’s back on land. Coming back to Morgenstern will take him a little longer, he still… Mother’s words haven’t healed yet”

“I don’t think they’ll ever will, Biscuit” Magnus sighed. Jocelyn was truly a complex person, way too complex for him to understand “However, he does have you and Lucian here now. He’ll come back”

“I do hope so” Clary took a bit from her sweet bread “I want him back”

Magnus hummed an agreement before eating his own portion. Truly, it was identical to Jocelyn’s version of it, and he made Clary promise to bring her more as soon as she had another batch.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you” the redhead exclaimed by the end of her visit “Luke told me about the discussions with the Queen and I think you should know about this”

“Please, do tell” the King took the girl’s hand in his.

“She sent me a letter three days ago. She’s coming to Morgenstern.”

The nights were always so loud on the Northern Harbor it made it hard for Underhill to fall asleep. All his training couldn’t take away the fact that he grew up in the fields of Dumort and simply was accustomed to silent nights and a warm body pressed against his.

He sighed and turned himself in the very large bed. The one good thing about being under Aldertree’s care was the fact that the medic had a very large home with very comfortable beds, and the one he had been given was in the perfect location to eavesdrop whatever conversation the medic had in his office. The one bad thing was that Andrew had just reunited with his soulmate, and now the severed bond hurt even more than before.

Underhill thought back to the times before all the mess, when he and Lorenzo shared a small house in the country, him working as one of Duke Raphael’s guards, and Lorenzo as the best healer in the region. They had a good life, and their bond thrived. Then, Ragnor Fell saw Lorenzo using his magic, and the King _wanted_ him.

It was their biggest fight, and they broke the rule of never sleeping angry with each other. The next morning, Lorenzo was gone, a note was the only thing left behind. It would have hurt, but nothing hurt more than the day Lorenzo cut their bond. It was like hellfire burning him alive, leaving nothing but a shell of the man he once was.

Lorenzo had picked the King.

So Andrew would do the same. The very next day, he presented himself to the Archer overlooking Dumort, and even with his advanced age, the man took him. Soon, he was one of the best, losing only to Alec Lightwood and Hodge himself, and when the time to swear his life to the King came, he didn’t hesitate. At least, Lorenzo and him had that in common know.

Daylight seeped through the curtains, and Andrew stood up, walking downstairs as if the memories would stay in the room and not follow him. He met Aldertree at the table, and they enjoyed the somewhat lavish breakfast together, before the medic stood up and handed him a letter.

“It was addressed to you” he said “The man said that he was paid really well to find you. Do you know anyone who would need you that much?”

“One person” Underhill murmured “But we haven’t talk for years”

“Apparently, times have changed, my friend” Aldertree put a hand on the Archer’s shoulder as Andrew opened the letter, being faced with the familiar handwriting.

_I know you feel it, and it calls to me too, my dearest Andrew._

_Meet me the night in which you receive this letter. I’ll be awaiting by the river._

_Yours only,_

_-L_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can definitely tell it's been two months since I wrote anything remotely fictional... Anyways...  
> I love you all! Keep yourselves safe out there <3

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear (read?) you guys opinions so, if you feel like it, please leave a comment <3 I'll update as soon as I finish translating the next chapter!


End file.
